Unlike Me
by BandBelong
Summary: Brennan finds herself with a deadly stalker, but will his apperance bring she and Booth closer, or drive them even further apart. I just COMPLETED this...check it out :
1. Trapped

Temperance Brennan was painfully aware of the complete silence of the parking structure. The only sound as she quickly strode to her car was the echo of her heels clacking on the cement. It was completely deserted.

She tried to reassure herself. She was completely safe, nothing was going to happen at 8 o'clock at night, in the parking structure of the Jeffersonian Institute.

What about the gravedigger incident? That doesn't count?

Brennan hadn't meant to let her thoughts drift there. She was just tired. Exhausted really. She and Booth had just closed a particularity draining case about a young boy who had turned out to have been murdered by his mother.

Brennan's reaction to the news hadn't been good. She had almost thrown up, and had been extremely grateful when Booth hugged her. It felt comforting to be in his arms.

She reached her car, rummaging in her bag for her keys when she felt someone violently jerk her head back from behind. The fear struck her, as she felt and arm snake around her waist. She elbowed him in the ribs, trying to get away, but he didn't seem to feel it.

He pulled her head up, so she was directly facing him. Her breathing was heavy. She definitely couldn't overpower him.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be doing that Dr. Brennan."

"Why?"

He slammed her head against the car. The first hit was painful. The shock of the blow rattling her entire body. She cried out, but he continued to bang her head against the car. She could feel warm blood dripping down her face as he stopped, yanking her head back.

She felt light-headed. Her entire head throbbing. She muffled a sob, not wanting him to think that he had hurt her.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?"

She nodded, feeling her skin crawl as he continued to roughly hold on to her. The cool blade of a knife was painfully pushing against her side.

"I've been watching you for months Dr. Brennan."

"What do you want from me?"

" At first I was planning on killing you, but I decided against it. It would be a pity for the world to loose such a beautiful women as yourself."

The arm that was gripping her tightly around her waist, slid up across her hips underneath her shirt, then up her stomach, and over her bra. She wriggled, but he held her tightly. Pushing the knife harder against her back. She winced, feeling searing pain that signaled he had pierced her skin. She felt disgusting.

After what seemed like forever he removed his hand, his mouth close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Just as I imagined."

"Please. Let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Dr. Brennan, you see you've become a part of my life."

He immerged his face in her hair, and seemed to relish in the scent of her lavender shampoo. The knife didn't move from her back, but she could feel blood soaking through her skirt.

She realized her entire body was shaking, she couldn't help it.

He's going to kill me. Booth, where are you?

She knew exactly where Booth was. In his office at the FBI building. He had to finish the paperwork on the case. She wished she had taken him up on his offer to drive her home.

"Please don't kill me."

"I already said I wasn't going to kill you Dr. Brennan. Here's your situation. If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. You even mention a word to your FBI agent and I will find you and slit your throat. I won't think twice."

"What if I tell him, and we catch you?"

"That's where you'll get in trouble Dr. Brennan. You won't catch me. I know everything there is to know about you. I know you set your alarm to 6:55 every morning, but you hit snooze until 7:30. You like to listen to rap music on your way to work, and rock on your way home. And most of all, I know exactly where you live, and the first moment you're alone. I will find you. And it would be quite painful for Agent Booth to find you dead in your apartment, don't you think?"

"Booth." Her voice came out as a soft whimper. She wished she wasn't as terrified as she sounded.

He had been following her. Stalking her. Watching her. How had she not noticed? How had she let this happen.

"It seems you have quite the attachment to Agent Booth. You wouldn't want to see him hurt, would you?"

She shook her head.

"Then you won't mention this to anyone."

She shook her head again.

He pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, removing the knife from her back. He exposed several inches of milky skin. Taking the blade, he slid it up her entire forearm, relishing in the dark red blood that oozed from the wound. She muffled a sob, the pain from the knife almost unbearable.

"There you go Dr. Brennan. A little something to remember me by."

He slammed her against the car once more, and then disappeared. She held her fingers to the slash on her arm, the blood immediately covering her fingers. Finally the tears came, pouring rapidly down her cheeks.

She couldn't call anyone, so she sat in her car, her entire body trembling. She reluctantly started the engine, holding one hand to her bleeding arm, while she attempted at driving herself home. She didn't want to be alone in parking lot anymore.

Brennan let herself into her apartment. It was completely dark, and she was afraid that he would be there waiting for her. Maybe he changed his mind about killing her. She quickly reached for the lights.

As the apartment illuminated she felt comforted that there was no one visibly in sight. She locked the door, using the giant bolt.

Immediately she rushed to the bathroom. She reached up to touch her face, feeling how sore the skin was. It was already swelling up, and she could tell by the next morning there would be angry purple bruises covering the entire right half of her face.

The thin skin of her temple was bleeding. She splashed water on her face. Maybe it was all a dream, and she just needed to wake herself up.

Its logically impossible for this to be a dream. I know that.

Of course it wasn't a dream. The pain she was feeling on her arm, and her face were completely real.

Luckily her arm had stopped bleeding. She ran it under the water, wincing as it hit the raw skin. She reached up, looking for where she knew the ace bandages were in her medicine cabinet.

As she reached up she became painfully aware of the cut on her lower back where he had pressed the knife against her bare skin. She quickly bandaged her arm, and then peeled off her skirt, trying to get a clear view of the gash.

It had stopped bleeding, but it was deep. Grabbing Neosporin, she ran the gel over the cut, and pulled on a large Band-Aid, hoping that would suffice for the moment.

When she stepped out of the bathroom into her bedroom, it was obvious how alone she was in the apartment. She had nobody to protect her. He could break in, kill her, and nobody would even notice.

Booth would notice. He always notices.

Booth. If he knew what had happened to her tonight, he would be furious. What was she going to do when she went to work tomorrow with bruises all over her face?

Although she pretended to be smothered by his constant protective nature over her, yearned for him to be here to protect her now. She wanted someone to hold her, and let her cry. But there was nobody.

Instinctively she reached for the phone, letting her fingers dial his number. As it rang she tapped her fingers on the counter. She half hoped he would pick up half wished he wouldn't.

Then she remembered his words.

"You tell anyone about this, I will kill you. You even mention a word to your FBI agent and I will find you and slit your throat. I won't think twice."

She heard his voice. He wouldn't know it was her since she was calling from her apartment phone.

"Hello."

I can't tell him? He'll come over here, and I'll start crying again.

"Hello?"

She quickly hung up. She believed him when he said he would kill her. She couldn't tell Booth. She wanted to. Badly. She wanted him to protect her like he always did. Now she had gotten herself into a situation where she couldn't get his help, no matter what she did.

Even if it wasn't logical, Brennan opened the closets, and looked under the bed in her bedroom. When she was satisfied that he wasn't in there, she locked the door to her bedroom, and climbed into bed.

As soon as she turned off the lights, she felt her heartbeat quicken. She pulled the sheets over her head, knowing that her dreams would be haunted with nightmares as soon as she closed her eyes.

Booth closed his phone, puzzled by the phone call. He had heard someone breathing on the other line.

His first guess would have been Brennan, but it wasn't like her to call and hang up. Unless something was wrong.

Why do I always jump to conclusions? Especially with her.

It was probably just some prank caller, or someone with the wrong number. He reminded himself to ask her about it tomorrow.

Honestly he was worried about his partner. He had seen the look on her face when the truth had come out about the McMiller case. Christine McMiller had killed her own son.

Brennan had looked like someone had almost killed her. Without even hesitating she had wrapped her arms around him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. It had become habit for them. Or at least for her. Even if she denied it, he knew she took comfort in his embrace.

It wasn't like her though, to get so emotional over a case. He knew that even the great number of bodies she had identified as murder victims, didn't change the fact that she emotionally connected to the people had been killed.

But this was different. Brennan had thrown her entire self into this case. Not sleeping or eating until they found the truth about the little boy. But when they found out the truth, he knew that she would have been fine without knowing.

The way she had looked at him. Her eyes pleading for him to tell her that it wasn't true. He knew that it had hit her hard.

Booth turned off his cell phone, knowing his mind would be on Brennan and Brennan alone until he saw her the next morning. It wasn't that rare of an occurrence anymore.

If only he knew what had happened to his partner that night.


	2. Lies Are Easier

Brennan shot up in bed when the alarm clock beeped harshly on her bedside table. She squinted at the light shining through the window, immediately wincing. The right side of her face was painfully sore, so much that moving her face was agonizing.

The clock read 6:55. She couldn't help but remember the words saying that she slept in past her alarm every single day. It sent chills down her spine. She pulled herself out of bed. It wasn't like an extra half hour of sleep was going to help her.

Her night had been spent in light slumber. Whenever she fell asleep, her nightmares would come, except every time he didn't let her live, he killed her right there in the parking lot. She would wake up, gasping for air, and screaming.

Well-rested would not be a word to describe her this morning.

She made her way to the bathroom, preparing herself for what she would see when she took a look in the mirror. She splashed her face with cold water before looking. In the mirror was the beaten face of someone unfamiliar to her.

Her entire right side of her face was covered in dark bruises. She knew they would be impossible to cover with makeup. Her usually clear blue eyes were red and bloodshot from lack of sleep.

She ran a brush through her hair, careful not to touch the bruises. She pulled the hair over her face, knowing it would do nothing to conceal the bruises.

Maybe she just shouldn't go to work. It would be hard to believe that she had fell in her apartment and done this to herself, but maybe if she said it with enough conviction they would believe her.

Anyway, Cam would skin her alive if she wasn't there. There were 5 skeletons from the Bronze Age that had been waiting to be identified for weeks. The museum was getting annoyed the hadn't dealt with them yet.

She looked through her closet. It was sunny outside, but she knew she was going to have to wear long sleeves to hide the bandage wrapped around her arm. She pulled out a white long-sleeved cotton t-shirt, and a blue one to put over it. White wasn't going to hide it well enough.

Even though it was only 7:10, she grabbed her keys off the counter. She didn't want to be alone in her apartment any longer, and if she got to the lab early, she cut her chances of running into anyone. She could just retreat into her office for the day.

That's not going to cut it with Booth. He'll never believe your story.

She knew Booth wouldn't believe her story. He wasn't an idiot, and he could read her easily. He would be angry if she didn't tell him, but she couldn't.

She glanced in the mirror once more, frowning at the dark bruises on her face. How had she let herself get into this situation. She was angry at herself, plus it wasn't helping that her face hurt like hell.

Booth strode gingerly across the deserted halls of the Jeffersonian. Looking down at his watch, it was only 7:45, but he knew that Brennan would be at work. Whenever they had a particularly traumatizing case, she always threw herself into work the next day. It was her way of dealing.

Or her way of taking her mind off the fact that she's upset. Or hiding it from me.

As he walked past the lab platform he was surprised to see it was completely empty. No squints bending over microscopes. No crazy techno babble speak coming from the mouths of Hodgins and Zach. It was a weird feeling to be here before everyone else was.

As he reached the anthropologist's office, he straightened his tie slightly, and knocked on the door, not waiting to elicit a response from his partner before he entered the room.

"Hey Bon---,"

He stopped short, surprised to find his partner, apparently asleep at her desk. Her face was buried in her arms, and her dark hair was fanned out across the desk.

Booth sat down on the familiar chair across from her, shaking her slightly to wake her up. He hoped that she hadn't spent the night here. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Bones. Hey Bones, wake up."

She stirred, extracting her face out of her arms, and rubbing her eyes.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she forgot about her face. She swallowed, afraid of what was going to happen next.

Here it comes. How can I lie to him? He's never going to believe me.

Booth's eyes went straight to her face. Brennan's usually flawless delicate features were bruised completely on her right side. She looked like she had taken a severe beating. Booth instinctually clenched his jaw, feeling the familiar anger take over his body.

"Bones, who did that to your face?"

She touched a hand to her face, as if she forgot that she was severely black-and-blue on half of her face.

"What? I fell down Booth."

"I don't believe you Bones. Those bruises aren't from falling down."

I knew he wouldn't believe me. I can't tell him.

Brennan couldn't look at him. She knew that was a sure sign to him that she was lying, but she couldn't face him. She was too angry at herself for letting this happen. For letting herself get in a situation like this. And now she had to lie to Booth about it. Someone who trusted her.

"Booth, I have a pretty good memory. I fell down in my apartment. I hit my face on the table. That's what the bruises are from."

She's lying. Why would she lie to me?

"Bones. I'm going to ask you one more time. Who did that to your face?"

"I'll tell you again Booth that I fell down."

"Did one of you're asshole boyfriends do this to you Bones?"

She looked at with confusion. He thought someone was abusing her?

"Booth, first of all, I don't have a boyfriend currently. Second if I did, I would have good enough judgment to choose one that wouldn't beat me. And third, I fell down. If you don't want to believe me, I don't feel like going into it with you right now, so you can just go."

He looked into her eyes. She looked tired, and her usually clear blue eyes were clouded, as if she was deep in thought about something.

Brennan looked into Booth's eyes. Part of her felt like it was safe to tell him, but she didn't feel safe enough from her attacker to tell him. She had foolishly gone under the impression that if she told anyone she would die. Why hadn't she just resisted his words, and gone with her usual logical self? If she had, she could tell Booth easily and feel safe. Not this time.

"Ok Bones, if that's what you say I'll believe you. But listen to me. If someone hits you I will kill them."

"Am I supposed to like that?"

Booth was pleased to see her smile slightly. He wanted to wince looking at her face. She looked like she was in so much pain. And if someone had done this to her, he felt sick to his stomach thinking they probably had the opportunity to do it again.

"Yes."

She yawned still tired from the night before. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep at her desk.

"Listen, do we have a case or are you just here to see me?"

"Would that be so bad?"

"It depends…"

"We don't have a case, but you seemed pretty upset, so I thought I'd take you to breakfast."

She grinned. The fact that he had come all this way to the Jeffersonian at 7:45 in the morning for her was sweet.

Sweet? Since when do I think Booth is sweet?

She nodded, still smiling. She thought maybe if she smiled enough then he wouldn't be able to figure out she had lied to him. Which she felt extremely guilty about.

"Ok."

"Ok, come on."

He reached for her arm, which she playfully slapped away. She tried not to scream when his fingers touched the bandage where her gash was. Pain shot up her arm. She prayed that he hadn't felt the bandage under 3 layers of clothing.

By the look on his face, he hadn't.

She turned off her computer, as he led her out the door, one arm loosely around her shoulders.

He was slightly disturbed that she hadn't told him what had really happened. He was used to her trusting him with everything so this was a change.

Booth knew that she had lied. He wasn't going to press the issue, because if she was going to tell him, it would be when she felt safe doing it. But he had the sinking feeling that she might tell him when it was too late.


	3. Just the Classics

Brennan couldn't help but feel guilty. Why hadn't she told him? She was an idiot. Maybe guilt wasn't the most accurate emotion.

She should have told him. She worked murder cases as a living. She could take apart the minds of serial killers and murderers in seconds, figure out what they were thinking, how they were going to make their next step, so why had she let herself get so enraptured in her particular attacker's web he had weaved around her?

She stared out the window of the SUV, the buildings of DC at a standstill since the traffic was at a particularly idle state.

Logic was her thing. That's the way her mind worked. Her's world was where she could make sense of anything if she just rationally thought it through, but right now, at this moment, she couldn't rationalize anything. Nothing made sense.

Why hadn't she told him? Even if he didn't know that she had lied, she felt like some how she had betrayed him. It was a horrible feeling, one she wasn't used to.

Booth glanced over at his partner, taking off his sunglasses. Something was definitely up. She hadn't said a word the whole time they'd been in the car.

"Bones are you ok?"

She nodded, not even turning her face to look at him. He wasn't going to let her pull away from him, not when she was so obviously upset about something.

"Temperance."

He knew she couldn't ignore him when he used her name. She had to listen. She turned slowly. He winced again looking at her face, she looked like she was in so much pain. Her usually perfectly glassy sky blue eyes were clouded.

"Seriously Bones, what is going on? You can tell me you know."

"Booth, if you're referring to my face, then you're going to get the same answer as before. Nothing happened."

Every single time he asks me, it just hurts more.

"Is something else wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Throw me a bone here, I'm trying to help."

"Nothings wrong Booth, I'm just thinking."

"Ok Bones."

He pulled his sunglasses back on, as she concentrated her face back on the outside window. He would leave this chat to when they had breakfast, maybe she would react better to his questioning if she was fed. Usually it worked.

Booth wrapped an arm loosely around Brennan's shoulders as he guided her up the steps to the small cozy restaurant that they appeared to be dining at.

Brennan peered up at the sign. _Annie's Pancake Palace_.

"You're taking me for pancakes?"

"What's the matter Bones? You don't like pancakes?"

A small smile crossed her lips, but it hurt her face to smile wider then that.

"No I love them, but I don't know how a whole restaurant can be dedicated to one type of food."

Booth grinned and laughed, as they settled into a cozy red leather booth right next to a window. Brennan tucked her legs underneath her body, liking the feeling of the restaurant.

It was homey with giant red booths and flowers hanging in pots from the ceiling. The counter had red stools and friendly people were laughing and smiling at each other over pancakes. She liked it already.

"That's the whole point Bones. Parker loves this place. They have over 100 kinds of pancakes."

"Ok, that's not possibly. How can you have over 100 kinds of pancakes?"

Booth leaned across the table, smiling at her. He was strumming his fingers against booth, a habit which Brennan found completely obnoxious, and she reminded herself that if he continued, she would slap him.

"You mean it's not logical."

"One, stop tapping your fingers, and two how many kinds of pancakes can you make?"

Booth smirked, but stopped strumming his fingers never the less. He thought he saw her try to grin back smugly at him, but he could tell it hurt her face too much to do so.

"Why don't you do the logical thing Bones, and open the menu?"

He handed her a menu, while he grabbed himself one. He was glad that she seemed to forget about whatever was bothering her, or at least for the time being. Be that as it may, he was still extremely worried about her. She didn't seem like herself.

Brennan studied the menu intently. It had 4 steps. Step 1. Choice your base batter. The choices consisted of plain, buttermilk, vanilla, and cinnamon. Step 2. Choice your size, and stack. Step 3. Choice your pancake. Brennan's eyes widened as she read through the choices. There was the usual blueberry, chocolate chip, banana, but then there was M&M, Oreo, Peanut Butter, Apple, and many more equally insane choices.

She couldn't help but smiling. Booth had taken her here specifically to cheer her up. At least it was taking her mind off of everything. She had almost told him when they were in the car. But she couldn't. He didn't need to be burdened with her problems.

"I told you."

"How can someone like Coke flavored pancakes?"

"You'd be surprised. Every single time I take Parker he orders something crazy. Last time I think he had sour apple. He takes one bite, hates it, and then I end up eating his, and he eats mine."

Brennan laughed, biting her lip afterwards since it was quite painful to move her face so much.

"I guess you don't get the good end of the deal there."

"No, but he likes it, so I put up with him."

"You're a good father Booth."

"I don't think eating your kid's disgusting pancakes gauging your parenting capabilities, but thank you."

"No really, I've seen you with Parker. He really loves you."

"Thanks Bones. Coming from you that means a lot."

She smiled at him, and looked back down at her menu, seemingly concentrating intently on which pancakes to order. His fingers brushed her wrist and he kept them there. She didn't push him away like she usually would have.

"Bones."

She looked up, meeting her eyes with his. She wished she could look away, because looking at him made her want to break down and cry again, burry her face in his chest, and let him take care of everything. She couldn't.

"Yeah."

"You know that I'm there for you. Whatever's going on."

"I know."

Brennan noticed with disappointment that Booths fingers were no longer on her wrist. It had probably just been an accident. He obviously wasn't meaning to touch her. She was sure he probably had a girlfriend. Or 2, or 4.

Damn it. He's making this so hard. Why does he have to care about me so much.

"What are you going to order?"

"Cinnamon strawberry with whipped cream, what about you?"

"I go for the classics, buttermilk blueberry baby."

"I'm going to have some of yours."

"Don't you think that be more well received if you asked me first?"

She shrugged.

"Nope."

Brennan laughed. Even if she wouldn't tell him what was going on, he could take comfort in the fact, that taking her out for pancakes, could make her happy. And honestly, he would do anything to make her happy.


	4. Save Me From the Darkness

Brennan hadn't remembered the last time she took the elevator up the 3 stories to her apartment. She always took the steps. It took less then 30 seconds, but tonight, they had seemed scary and ominous. It would be easy for him to get her on the stairs.

She stepped out of the elevator, checking both ways out the hall before pulled out her keys, stepping quickly into her apartment, and locking the door securely.

Oddly enough, she found herself sighing in relief. At least she was safe in her apartment. Right safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Maybe if she repeated it enough she would honestly believe it.

Still, it wouldn't be too much to check in all the rooms to make sure no one was there. As she opened doors and closets, checked under beds, chairs, and couches, and locked all the windows and pulled down the blinds, she couldn't help but wish that she had bought a smaller apartment.

It wasn't exactly comforting to have an entire 500 square feet to herself.

After checking that she was alone and safe in her apartment, she leaned against the counter in her kitchen trying to pull off one of her boots. They were killing her feet, and they refused to come off.

Temporarily giving up on pulling off her boots, she opened the refrigerator. Disappointingly there was almost no food. A bottle of wine, wilting salad, frozen cookie dough and water. Not exactly a nutritious dinner. She knew there was something she had forgotten to do.

Trying to pull off her boots again to no avail, she was surprised when she heard knocking. Cautiously she looked through the peak hole before opening it.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

She said it with a small smile, because she could have hugged him for coming. By the delicious aroma that was wafting from the bag he was carrying, he had brought food. That and she was extremely comforted not to be alone.

"I brought you food. You didn't eat since our pancakes this morning."

She opened the door, letting him in. Before she closed the door she glanced out in the hallway, satisfied that it was deserted.

"Thanks Dad."

"I'm just looking out for you Bones. What were you doing right there, checking for robbers?"

She knew he was joking so she hoped that she could get off not answering his question. Instead she would rather get off this subject; she was too tired to lie to him for the millionth time today.

As he set the food on the counter, she quickly ripped open the plastic, not sure what he had brought her.

"What is it?"

"Indian, we haven't ever had it, and it smelled too good to pass up."

"I love Indian food. I went to Mumbai once for a dig on mass graves of untouchables. The social hierarchy of the caste system there is incredible, the way people are valued like possessions. I can't understand it."

"Well I'm glad you like the food at least. I thought you might like some company, and I'm sure you weren't planning on eating dinner."

She avoided his eyes. He was right, there was nothing in her refrigerator, and she was not going out at 9 at night alone. She'd rather be starving and safe in her apartment, then satisfied and lying dead somewhere in a parking lot.

"I am pretty hungry."

"Exactly, it's a good thing I brought food."

She stood up on her tip toes to reach plates on the top shelf, annoyed that she had taken off her boots which would have easily allowed her to get the plates.

"I guess you just miss me too much to eat without me."

She grinned, enjoying the moments where she got the upper hand on Booth. It was rare.

"I'm making sure you don't starve yourself."

She grabbed the cartons of steaming food, and two beers, while Booth grabbed the plates, trailing after her to the table.

"You miss me Booth, admit it."

Although she was teasing him, she honestly did miss him. He was the only person she felt completely safe with. Spending the night alone in her apartment was defiantly not sounding very appealing.

"Bones stop it. Maybe we have been spending too much time together. How can I miss you when we're always together?"

Brennan dug into her food, relishing the taste of the spicy food. She hadn't known how hungry she really was.

"Booth."

He looked up from his food, their eyes meeting.

"Bones."

"Thank you, for bringing the food, really."

"Your welcome, anything for you Bones."

She was glad she had Booth. He cared about her, and she would have definitely been a little bit confused about her more then just partner feelings about him if her brain wasn't so wrapped up in hopes of not getting killed.

He smiled, and continued to eat. At least she wouldn't have to be alone for half the night; it was the other part she was concerned about.

She looked around in the darkness. Her eyes darting quickly across the room. Her windows seemed to be completely dark, and the door was gone. She could have sworn she saw movement in the darkness.

Her breathing was heavy, as she grabbed the sheets. The floorboards around her bed creaked.

"Hello Dr. Brennan."

She could see the whites of his eyes glowing in the darkness. She felt her heart beating at a million miles an hour inside her chest, wishing she was anywhere but here. Booth wasn't there to save her, nobody was there.

"Where are you?"

She felt the blade of the knife on her throat again.

"Right here."

"What do you want?"

"I told you not to tell anyone Dr. Brennan, but you told him. So now I have to kill you."

"I didn't tell him, I didn't. Please. I didn't tell him, please don't kill me."

"Sorry Dr. Brennan."

The knife slid across her throat, the white pain shooting through her body, and then she couldn't breathe. She tried to, but no air would come.

Brennan woke up screaming. She screamed louder then she had ever remembered. Her entire body was soaking in an icy sweat. Instinctually she felt her throat, and then around the bed. No blood was dripping down her chest; no one was sitting on the foot of her bed.

As she reached for the light, she saw the time 3:06 am, blinking luminously on the alarm clock. Her entire body was shaking violently, and it took all her strength to flip on the light.

She was relieved to find she was alone, but fat tears slid out of her eyes. She was all alone. There was no killer, but no one was there to wrap there arms around her and tell her it was all a nightmare. Specifically one person. Booth. She desperately wanted to be in his arms.

She sobbed, her body wracking with each shudder. She cried for a while, she didn't know how much time had passed. She needed to talk to someone, to not be so alone.

Reaching for the phone, she didn't know what she would say when he picked up, but she hoped the words would come.

Booth thought he heard a distant ringing somewhere. He turned over, covering his ears with his pillow, groaning. It continued to ring, and he figured out that it was his phone. 3:15. Who would be calling at 3:15 in the morning?

It was probably some obnoxious kid who thought it was a laugh riot to call people in the middle of the night. That or it was something important. He weighed his option, but on the 6th ring, he groggily reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Booth."

Booth rubbed his eyes, he knew her voice. Something had to be wrong for her to be calling at such a god awful time.

"Bones what's wrong, it's 3 o'clock in the morning."

"I know, I shouldn't have called."

He could tell that she had been crying. She sounded upset. Only Brennan had the ability to drag him out of bed at 3 in the morning.

"Hold on. Did something happen, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I didn't know who else to call."

"What happened?"

"I just needed to hear someone's voice. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Now he's going to be even more worried. I can't take this anymore.

"Bones, wait----,"

Dial tone. Booth swore. Something crazy was going on with Brennan. He was even more worried about her now then he had been. He couldn't go over to her apartment after she hung up on him, plus he would see her in 5 hours anyways. He had the sinking feeling he wasn't going to be getting much sleep. At least he knew that across town, Brennan was lying awake; he could almost feel her lying next to him. If only.


	5. Denial Is Our Way

Brennan peered closely at the bones she was studying. She didn't know why she was even looking at these. It was a 1,000 year old Chinese male, 18-24. It was obvious that he had died with a single stab wound to the heart, probably part of an initiation ritual gone wrong, so there was no real point.

She was alone in the lab, the one real place she felt safe. She snapped off her gloves, settling her elbows on the side of the autopsy table, and sighed. It had been nearly a week since "the incident". The memories flashed through her head, making her shiver even though it was about 60 degrees in the lab.

The preliminary fears after her attack had subsided, and now it was all paranoia. She suspected there were steps after an attack, ways people dealt, but the real reason she was so paranoid was she had no idea if he was coming back. Was he going to come back one day, deciding she was better off dead?

It was a haunting feeling thinking she could live her entire life wondering if he was around the next corner.

After she had called Booth in the middle of the night, hysteric with fading memories of a nightmare, it had been hard to avoid the topic with him. Of course, being Booth, he had interrogated her for hours the next day. She had simply mumbled some pathetic excuse, and they hadn't spoken about it for the past week.

The other reason things were slow at the lab was they hadn't had a real case for about 2 weeks. As much as she enjoyed identifying bones from centuries past, there was nothing like the thrill of catching a murder.

Booth strode purposely across the lab, smiling broadly. She stood up a little straighter, smiling back at him.

"Bones, we have a case."

The four words she had been waiting to hear for weeks. It was as if he could read her mind.

"Really?"

"Yup, it's a messy one too."

Brennan smiled as she walked past him toward her office, he followed in quick pursuit behind her.

"What is it?"

"I'll fill you in when we get there."

Brennan glared at him; he could see that she was pouting slightly, her bottom lip pushed out. She looked completely adorable, and he knew it would be impossible to keep it from her.

Adorable? Bones? What am I thinking? Since when is she adorable. Oh right, since always.

Booth coughed uncomfortably, Brennan completely unaware of the awkward conversation he was having about her in his head, looked at him strangely.

"Hey, where's the rest of the squint squad?"

Booth helped her with her jacket, holding the arms. She smiled at him, and in return pushed him out the door, eager to get to the scene.

"Since we haven't had a case in a while, I told them they could take the day off."

"Isn't that Cam's job?"

Brennan grinned mischievously at Booth, as if she had done something wrong.

"Cam's sick, so I thought I would take the liberty."

Booth waved his finger at her, but smiling none the less. It was hard to resist smiling when she looked so smug.

"Naughty naughty Bones, trying to take over Cam's job."

"I was just helping out."

By her triumphant smile, she seemed quite pleased that she'd been able to 'help out'.

"Sure you were."

"I was! Please tell me what the case is Booth!"

"Are you whining Bones?"

"No, just tell me, pleeeaassee…"

"Too bad, you're going to have to wait."

She glared at him, and quickened her pace, letting the door out the Jeffersonian slam in his face.

"Ugh, Bones! Bones, come on…"

Booth ran after her across the parking lot, hoping that he could gain her forgiveness before they got to the scene. There was a lot of work to do, and he wanted the young forensic anthropologist to be in the best mood she could be.

Brennan stepped out of the SUV, shielding her eyes from the sun. They were about 10 minutes outside of the city in what looked like a junkyard. She was interested to finally have a case, even if Booth hadn't told her what it was yet. She couldn't see past the large horde of people, but whatever it was, it looked big.

"Booth," she whined, "Can you please tell me what it is now? I'm getting annoyed at you."

"Well we can't have that."

She shot him a look, and he knew she was probably going to punch him if he didn't tell her.

"8 murders. All exactly alike."

"Serial?"

"We think so. The most recent body was found by a 17-year old kid scrapping around for parts for his car. He found the body buried under a mound of trash, and after the police came they found 7 more right near it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before."

Booth slipped on his sunglasses, as they walked to where the bodies were, grinning down at him partner. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders loosely.

"Hey, I wanted you to be surprised."

Brennan crouched down to examine the bodies, smirking at him.

"Thanks."

The bodies were lined up so it was easier to examine. The most recent still had flesh on it, so she dated the time of death around a week ago.

Same time I almost died. What a coincidence.

"Female, 25-30, time of death about a week ago. Severe cranial damage. Extremely deep cuts on both forearms. Her head was slammed into something extremely hard. Then her throat was slit."

Standing up she moved over, her eyes scanning each of the bodies. The were all the same, and she noticed a slight sinking feeling in her stomach, but she couldn't figure out why yet.

"The same for all of these. This is definitely serial Booth."

Then it hit her. The severe cranial damage. Her bruises were almost gone, but he had slammed her head against the car until she could hardly breathe. She instinctually felt the scar on her arm, the cuts. He had said he would slit her throat.

It was her attacker. He was a serial killer.

Oh my god. He could have killed me. I can't handle this. He's a serial killer. Oh god.

She rubbed her head; the ground felt like it was spinning, like she could hardly stand.

"You ok Bones?"

That was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

Booth noticed that as she crouched down to examine the bodies she seemed a little off. Her face had changed as she took in the bodies. She always looked sad when she looked at bones, but this time it was different.

Something was definitely wrong. Something had been wrong for a week. She had called him, sobbing in the middle of the night, and then brushed it off as if nothing was wrong. He would get it out of her some how, he just hoped it would be sooner rather then later. He was getting more and more worried about her as the time passed by.

Or maybe I'm just falling more in love with her as time goes by. What? Where the hell did that come from? Its Bones for Christ's sake, I can't think that about her like that.

He wasn't expecting her to collapse though. He quickly dove, making sure she didn't hit the ground. Holding her in his arms for a second, he was alarmed at how white her face was.

"Jesus Bones wake up."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Something had happened to her. That changed her.

What is going on in that head? I wish you'd let me in.

If only he knew.


	6. I'm OkReally

**Sorry about the misunderstanding about this story being complete, I changed it. This is my first time posting on here, and I meant that it was finished but I'm not finished posting it yet. And thank you everyone who is R/R'ing, it makes me happy that you like the story :)))**

Booth laid her carefully on the ground. He was getting even more concerned that she wasn't waking up. She hadn't seemed sick, but then again, she hadn't seemed like herself for the past week. In a normal circumstance he would have been able to read her easily, but he couldn't seem to figure out what was going on in that complicated head.

He shook her lightly, tucking her dark hair behind her ears. It was a surprising contrast against her pale face.

"Bones, hey Bones. Wake up."

Relief washed over him as the sky-blue eyes he knew so well fluttered open. She stared up at him, confusion clear on her delicate face.

Trying to sit up, she groaned rubbing the back of her head. Booth gently pushed her back

down.

"Thank god Bones, you scared me there."

"Booth…What happened? Where are we?"

Brennan's eyes darted around the circle that had crowded around them. She felt trapped and claustrophobic. Booth could see it on her face. He whistled loudly, catching the attention of all of the gossiping forensics team.

"Can we get some space please?"

Booth had a reputation of being slightly over protective and possessive over his "partner". Of course the whole bureau could tell that there was a lot more then partnership going on between the chemistry laden pair, but nobody dared mention it to Booth. It was a wise choice to leave the two alone if that's what Booth wanted.

Booth turned back to his partner who despite his protests was sitting up.

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is you coming into the lab. We had a case. Where are we?"

"About 15 minutes out of the city. You passed out Bones. Which honestly, really isn't like you. You were examining bodies, serial killer. Smashed in heads? Ring any bells?"

She breathed in air quickly as if she couldn't get enough. It all came back to her. The bodies. The cause of death. Exactly like her attacker. She had tried to stand up, but instead she had felt dizzy and then everything went black.

"I remember."

Booth frowned, she looked panicked. Bones never panicked at the sight of human remains. She was probably the least queasy person he knew. What was going on with her lately? And why wouldn't she tell him?

"Are you ok? It's not like you to pass out at the sight of bones."

I'm going to have to lie to him again. Great. Another thing to make me feel so much better then I have been.

"No I'm ok; I'm just dizzy I guess."

She didn't meet his eyes, afraid that if she did, she wouldn't be able to lie to him. It was like he could see right through her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We should probably get back to the Jeffersonian."

Brennan attempted to stand up, and immediately Booth pulled her up faster then she could protest.

"I can get up by myself."

"I was just trying to help."

She smiled at Booth smugly, trying to keep her eyes off the bodies as much as possible as they walked threw the junkyard.

"Thanks."

"No problem Bones."

The whispering grew louder as Brennan and Booth approached. Booth knew that they were probably taking bets on what was wrong with Brennan or how long it would take for them to get together. He reminded himself that a nice punch in the face probably wouldn't be the best strategy.

Brennan addressed the entire forensics team, not really in the mood to chat to one of them separately, especially since they were obviously gossiping about her and Booth.

"I'd like all sets of remains, along with soil samples sent to the Jeffersonian as quickly as possible."

"Will do Dr. Brennan. Hope you're feeling better."

She glared at the agent, ignoring him. Booth frowned, slipping on his sunglasses, hoping she hadn't offended anyone too badly, but secretly he was pleased that his outspoken partner hadn't lost her edge.

The forensics team was obnoxious anyways. They never did anything but poke around in other peoples business anyways, and he was already having trouble with Brennan. He didn't need other people to remind him of it.

Brennan uncharacteristically tapped her fingers on her desk, sighing as she waited for the remains to arrive.

Part of her was relieved that they hadn't arrived yet. She wasn't sure if she was emotionally ready to handle seeing the victims of a serial killer who had almost killed her.

With some strange twist of fate the FBI van had gotten a flat tire near the junkyard so they probably wouldn't arrive with the bones for another hour.

The only thought that continued to run in her mind was painful.

Why didn't he kill me? I don't deserve to be here, it could have been me lying on that table.

It was an antagonizing thought really. That she could have been the one killed. That it was her fault that some other young women had been killed.

In the back of her mind, the logic part of her brain, the part she usually used, she could hear the little voice telling her that it wasn't her fault. But lately all logic had been pushed out the window.

It would have been logical to tell Booth. She should have told him a week ago. What she would give to let the logic rule over again.

Her tortuous thoughts were put on hold by the shrill ringing of her office phone. She nearly jumped out her seat, not aware at how jumpy she had been lately until that moment. The number was restricted, but she picked up anyways.

"Hello."

"Dr. Brennan, it's been so long since I've heard your voice."

Shivers ran down her spine, as she subconsciously looked around the lab, checking to see if he was anywhere in sight.

"How did you get my number here?"

"Do you really think it's that hard for me to get your number Dr. Brennan? You should know me better then that."

She didn't know him. She didn't want to have any association with a man who had tried to kill her and killed 7 other women. It made her feel like she had killed someone.

"I don't know you."

"I assume you've found the bodies then. Very entertaining weren't they?"

He chuckled, making her feel sick. She wanted to hang up the phone, but she felt frozen in space.

"You killed 7 innocent women for your own pleasure; I'd hardly say that's entertaining."

"Oh but it was, especially the brunettes from last week. I can still hear her screaming."

She bit back the hot tears that were pushing past her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, but she couldn't stop it.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to wonder why I didn't kill you. I want you to torture yourself with the fact that someone else died because you didn't."

"Why?"

"The same reason I killed the other women Temperance, because I can. Oh and you might want to check you drawer."

She wanted to scream hearing her name on his lips. When Booth said it, she felt special, but now she just felt ashamed and sick.

"Wait---," Dial tone. He was gone.

He said check her desk drawer. She immediately opened the drawer, seeing an envelope that definitely hadn't been there this morning.

She opened it. It was a picture of her and Booth at the crime scene this morning. He had his arm wrapped around her loosely, and she felt emptiness in the pit of her stomach. The only way he could have this picture was if he had been following her. Oh god. And that meant the lab wasn't safe anymore if he could get in and plant a photograph in her desk.

She turned the photo over to reveal black messily scrawled writing, spelling out.

DON'T SAY A WORD.

It was another warning. Not to tell Booth. And she was just going to tell him, and now she felt even more afraid.

She leaned back in her chair, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, and burying her face in her hands. She took the picture letting the tears fall on it, as she ripped it in half, and then smaller pieces until all that was left was the memory.


	7. Finally

Brennan peered closely at the remains, biting her bottom lip, trying to concentrate on the bodies and nothing else. It was hard, especially since she felt like it could easily be her on that examination table, if he hadn't spared her life.

That and she was being viscously stalked, but she tried to push that out of her mind for long enough to focus on the remains in front of her. If she could find out who killed these women, it would lead directly to her attacker, and then maybe everything could go back to the way it was.

She had wiped away the tears, tried to hide how red her eyes were, and pulled on her blue lab coat like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Calling Booth had been a default. When she heard his voice on the other end, she had almost broke down and told him, but instead she mumbled something about the bodies and needing to talk to him, and hung up quickly.

It wouldn't at all be a surprise to her if after this Booth wasn't as warm to her as he usually was. She had closed up to him this past week, being short and cold to him when he asked her what was wrong. She wasn't trying to push him away, but it was for their own good.

Angela had asked her if she was ok when she emerged from her office. Another thing she felt guilty about, not telling her best friend what was going on. Something else she could add to her list of bad things she'd done. It was getting pretty long.

Focus. If I just focus on the bones, maybe I won't feel so horrible.

"Hodgins?"

The young entomologist stopped his conversation with Zach and Angela to look to Brennan eagerly.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to examine the particles imbedded in the skulls. And the particles that are stuck on the clavicles and cross reference those to every single body to see if there are similarities."

Of course they're going to be similarities, it's a serial killer. I'm and idiot.

Hodgins nodded. He had too noted the change in the anthropologist's behavior over the last week. After shutting his mouth for a week, he decided it was time to say something.

"Dr. Brennan."

She looked up from the bones.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Jack."

"Ok, you just seem a little different then usual."

"I'm just tired."

"Ok, whatever you say."

She watched as he collected the samples. How could he tell? Was she really acting that different?

"Sweetie? Are you even listening to me?"

Brennan sighed, turning to face Angela who was standing next to her, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that Zach said the tissue markers were fine, so do we have an ok on the facial reconstructions?"

God, they're all probably going to look like me.

"Yeah, that's fine Ange."

Angela nodded, about to walk away when she decided against it.

"I know you hate this question, but really, Bren. Are you ok?"

"I guess. Things have been really busy this week. That's it."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah, I mean what else would it be?"

Great, I'm lying again.

"Did something happen with Booth?"

"No, of course not. Booth's fine."

Its something that didn't happen with Booth. Something I didn't tell him.

The sound of a key card being swapped caused both women to pause their conversation to take in the sight of Booth ascending the stairs to the lab platform.

"Speak of the devil, Bren. It's Booth."

"Bones! What's up, you called me, but whatever it is make it fast please, because I got to pick up Parker."

She leaned against the railing of the platform, trying not to meet his eyes. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"I just thought you should know that it's definitely serial. The cause of death is all the same, but we haven't gotten an ID for any of them yet. Angela's working on it now."

Why won't she look at me?

Booth clapped his hands together, trying to lighten the mood between them. He looked at his watch. He was going to be late for Parker. Rebecca had called yesterday to say she and her boyfriend were going on vacation for 2 weeks and could he take Parker.

"Ok, that sounds good; call me when you get the ID's."

He turned to go, not meaning to be short with her, but he didn't want Rebecca to think he wasn't coming.

"Booth."

He turned, his heart almost breaking at how sad she looked. When she finally met his eyes he saw that they were bloodshot as if she had been crying. Not very Bone-ish behavior at all.

"Yes Bones?"

She sighed. He had to leave. She didn't want to keep him from Parker.

"Nevermind."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, go and be with Parker."

"Listen, if you want to stop bye later. Eat with us? I can't promise more then macaroni and cheese, but…"

She smiled, his offer making her feel better. What was it about Booth that made everything better?

"Maybe I will."

"Okay, I hope I'll see you later Bones."

He grinned at her, and she smiled back, not being able to resist.

She watched as he sprinted down the steps, wishing that she had enough courage to tell him.

Brennan looked at her watch. 9:30? How had it gotten so late, so fast? It had been 5 when Booth came bye. She guessed she just didn't want to have to go home, but now she was at the point of falling asleep at her desk, she made the decided choice to go home.

Now she had blown her chances of going over to Booth's. They were probably already asleep. Or at least Parker probably was. She'd call Booth and apologize when she got home.

Even if she was scared as hell.

Grabbing her jacket off the hook, she strode out of her office, passing bye Zach and Hodgins who were still going over the particulates on the bones.

"Where are you going Dr. Brennan?"

"Home Zach."

"Its early."

"I'm tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They waved goodbye, watching their tall dark-haired boss retreat out the front door of the lab, her heels clicking on the cement floor.

Brennan turned the keys into her apartment, opening the door. The darkness was overwhelming as she felt around for the lights. Something didn't feel right, and she had the unnerving feeling that she wasn't alone.

She felt blindly for the light switches. When she hit them, nothing happened, the darkness continued. It was then she realized that her power had been cut. Comprehending what was going on, she tried to get to the door, but was caught by a pair of strong arms holding her tightly, and a knife to her throat.

How did I let this happen again? Now he's going to kill me. I never told Booth.

"Dr. Brennan, it's been too long."

"Long enough."

"Oh, I wouldn't be getting feisty with me. Especially since I'm the one holding a knife to your throat."

She swallowed, trying to calm herself down.

"What do you want with me? I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I want you to suffer. I know that you're killing yourself wondering why I didn't kill you."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? So if another body turned up tonight, you wouldn't feel the least bit guilty?"

She didn't feel like lying anymore. Instead she just didn't say anything.

"Just what I thought."

He pulled up the sleeve on the arm that wasn't cut, removing the knife from her throat and pulling it roughly along her forearm. She screamed, but he covered her mouth.

"A little something to make sure you don't tell anyone. From me to you."

With that he shoved he into the darkness, and she heard the door slam behind her. Crawling across the floor of her apartment she knew so well, she leaned against the couch.

She waited, holding her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. He didn't come back, and when she was sure that he was gone, the sobs erupted. Her entire body wracking up and down as the darkness engulfed her.

Booth heard the knocking, as if it was in a distant dream. He tried to put the pillow over his head to muffle the sounds, but it was too much. The obnoxious glowing alarm clock read 10:32. 10:32? How old was he, 14? Since when did he fall asleep at 10 o'clock?

He pulled himself out of bed, ruffling his hair, which he knew was sticking up on all ends.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm coming."

He fumbled for the lights, the illumination of the apartment making his eyes ache.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see his partner standing there. He was about to speak when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. He looked to see the cause of her distress.

She was cradling her arm, where scarlet blood had stained her entire shirt. She sobbed quietly, looking up at him.

"Oh god Bones."

He pulled her inside, closing the door behind them. She didn't say anything; instead she collapsed into his arms, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair softly.

Brennan closed her eyes, finally feeling safe for the first time in a week. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Unfamiliar, but definitely welcome.


	8. You're Always Safe With Me

**This is my favorite chapi in the whole fic, so I hope you enjoy, I dont know why I just loved writing it :)Thanks for all your reviews, you guys ROCK!!**

Booth stroked her hair, as she continued to sob into his chest. It seemed like they'd be standing there forever, but he knew it had only been a few minutes.

"Shh…It's ok. Everything's ok, I'm right here."

He rubbed her back. Her entire body was shaking, and he wasn't sure if it was in fear, or if she was just crying so hard.

How could he have not seen what was happening? Obviously someone had attacked her, for the second time. She could have been attacked more then twice and he never saw it.

She had come to work with bruises all over her face and he had done nothing. She had been nervous, jumpy, and quiet, and he hadn't thought twice about.

It was unsettling to think that this had all happened right in front of him, and he hadn't done anything to protect her.

He had made a promise to himself, when he started to really care about her, that he would protect her always. And now he had broken the promise. He had let her down.

This is all my fault, I let this happen to her.

Booth whispered softly, using the voice he used on Parker when he had fallen down or when he was falling asleep. He needed her to calm down so she didn't have a panic attack in his arms.

"Shh, Bones. We need to clean your arm ok?"

She nodded, still crying. She didn't say anything and it was so unlike her, that he was slightly unnerved. Not Bone-ish behavior at all, but then again, none of this was normal.

Booth picked her, carrying her across the apartment to his bathroom, where he turned on the light, sitting her on the counter. She was surprisingly light, and he made a mental note to tell her to eat more.

In the fluorescent light, he could see really how upset she was. Her eyes were completely bloodshot, and her cheeks were pink and streaked with tears. She looked up at him; her usually glassy blue eyes were clouded. Dark hair fell into her face, and he tucked it behind her ears, smiling at her.

He looked down at her arm, which seemed to have stopped bleeding a little. Carefully he rolled up her sleeve, illicitating a wince from his partner.

He let out a wince himself when he saw how deep and long the cut was. Whoever had done this to her knew exactly where he was cutting so it would bleed the most. Starting at her wrist he had drawn the knife all the way to her inner elbow.  
"Ok, Bones this might hurt a little."

She nodded again. He wanted to hear the sound of her voice, but he wasn't going to pressure her into talking when she was so clearly traumatized.

He turned on the cold water, running it over her cut, watching the water in the sink turn dark red.

Brennan bit her lip as Booth ran the water over her arm. She cleaned bones, examined brutally murdered remains everyday, but seeing the deep slash on her arm made her feel nauseous.

She appreciated Booth not questioning her. She was too afraid to even speak. The memories just kept running through her head, the knife at her throat, the overbearing emptiness of her apartment as he threw her into the darkness. It felt like any minute he could come bursting through the door, kill Booth, and then slit her throat.

It wasn't logical, Booth could probably take him, but at the moment, she was done with logical. All she needed was someone to protect her.

I need Booth.

He carefully applied Neosporin to the cut, reaching for the ace bandages that were in the medicine cabinet. She wanted to smile looking at the Superman toothpaste, Batman tooth brush, and dancing yellow sponge stickers that were next to Booth's simple Crest toothpaste, and toothbrush. They were obviously Parker's, and she felt comforted being near someone so innocent.

He carefully wrapped the bandages around her arm, smiling at her when he was done. She wanted to smile back at him, but it would be fake. Because honestly, she wasn't happy. And she didn't want to lie to him anymore.

"How does that feel Bones?"

She replied to him in an almost inaudible whisper. "Thank you Booth."

"No problem. Just one condition, you need to tell me exactly what happened. Both times Bones."

Tell him what happened? She knew if she wasn't ready to tell him she wouldn't be here, but what if he killed her. He had found a way to get to her twice already, what as going to change if she told Booth?

He'll protect me. Just like he always does.

"Booth…Tomorrow."

He stroked her cheek softly, wiping away the tears with his thumb. He nodded, knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of her tonight. She was too scared. First he needed to get her something to sleep in.

"Ok, I'll be right back Bones. Hold on."

Please don't leave me alone.

She watched as he disappeared into the darkness, quickly reappearing with a white t-shirt in his arms.

Booth explained, the confusion plain on her face.

"You can't sleep in a bloody t-shirt Bones. I won't look."

He handed the t-shirt to her, turning his back.

If she put on the t-shirt, he'd see the scar on her arm from the other cut. She pulled her bloody shirt over head, slipping Booth's clean white shirt over her head. Instinctually she ran her hand over the fresh scar.

Booth turned around. Even in her weakened state, she looked gorgeous in his over-sized t-shirt, her dark hair curling over her slim shoulders. Quickly his eyes darted to the long scar on her other arm.

"Bones, he did this to you before. You didn't say anything?"

He heard his voice rising, the frustration with himself for not realizing what was going on with the women he thought he could read so well.

The hot tears stung her eyes. Why was he yelling at her? She knew she shouldn't have come, he was just angry at her. She didn't need to be yelled at by another person.

"Booth, I couldn't say anything. He told me…he told me, that he'd, he would…"

Booth cursed himself. He had made her cry even more. Like she hadn't been through enough, then he had to yell at her. What kind of asshole was he?

"Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I wanted to tell you. I really did Booth. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her, and she relaxed into his embrace, tucking her head into his chest.

"Shh…Bones, its ok. You didn't do anything wrong. Ok. It's ok."

He picked her up, flipping off the lights in the bathroom, as he carried her into his bedroom. He pulled up the sheets, tucking her into the bed, and then climbing in on the other side.

In the back of her head, Brennan was comforted by the fact that his bed smelled like him. No flowery perfumes or shampoos, there hadn't been a women in his bed in a while, or at least not one that smelled nice.

Why am I thinking about this now? I guess I am sleeping in Booth's bed with him, maybe that's why.

She felt a strong arm snake around her, pulling her close to him. It was nice, safe. Being this close to Booth. He ran his knuckles softly up her bare arm, trying to calm her down.

Contrary to what he mind was thinking, she snuggled into his body, wanting to be closer to him. She didn't want to be alone. What if he came for her?

Booth breathed in the smell of her shampoos, her face pressed into her hair. He didn't think that he would be in such an intimate situation with his partner, except in his dreams. There was nobody else he would want in his bed tonight.

"Bones, you're safe ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Can he read my mind?

"Ok."

He continued to run his knuckles up her arm, until he felt her body relax, and her breathing become deeper, signifying that she was asleep.

Booth didn't know what the morning would bring, but he was certain that with her lying in his arms, he didn't want the night to end. At least that way, he would know she was safe. And that was what mattered. Always.


	9. Lucky You

Brennan's eyes flashed open like they always did at this time in the morning. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Gone were her dresser, television, flowers, and closet. Either someone had broken into her apartment and stolen all her furniture or she was definitely not in her own home.

That wasn't the first thing that was unfamiliar. And arm was draped protectively around her waist, pulling her close to whoever she was asleep with. As she settled back into the pillows, she felt the bandages on her arms, and it all came crashing back.

Last night. Breaking into her apartment. The gash on her arm. She'd gone to Booth after a week of hiding it. He'd held her, cleaned her arm, then carried her into his bedroom and wrapped his arms around her until she fell asleep.

In any normal circumstance she would have felt confusion at being so close to Booth in such an intimate situation, but right now, she didn't feel like analyzing, she just felt safe being with him.

The clock next to the bed read exactly 8 o'clock. Surprisingly she had slept through the night without a single nightmare, an obstacle she hadn't been able to surmount lately.

Closing her eyes, she snuggled into Booth closer, thinking about what she had told him last night. She hadn't told him yet. Maybe she should make a run for it. He'd never have to know.

I can't run from him. Not after what he did for me last night. Anyway, where would I go?

As much as she wanted to tell him, she was scared of whoever her stalker slash attacker was. He had said he would kill her if she told Booth, and so far he hadn't exactly been lenient on his threats.

She tried to relax in the moment of being in Booth's arms, knowing it probably wouldn't happen again in the near future, but her growling stomach interrupted her bliss. It made sense she hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday.

Twisting herself out of Booth's arms, she padded softly across his apartment, trying not to wake him up. She shivered, rubbing her arms, suddenly very aware that all she was wearing was her jeans and Booth's large white t-shirt.

She stood on her tippy-toes to search the kitchen cabinets for something edible, preferably cereal. Hitting the jack-pot when she found Lucky Charms, she pulled them down, not having any lucky finding anything else.

I haven't had Lucky Charms since before my parents disappeared.

It was true, she used to eat them all the time before her parent's vanished, but she hadn't the frosted marshmallow delicacy in too long. It had been her favorite cereal, but as soon as she went into the system, nobody even cared to ask what kind of cereal she preferred.

It was just like Booth to have Lucky Charms. He probably just had it because Parker liked it, but never the less, it cheered her up.

Grabbing a bowl, spoon, and milk she carefully poured herself big helping of cereal and sat down at the counter, eagerly digging into sugary cereal.

She almost jumped out of her seat when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to look, putting a hand to her heart when she realized that it was just Parker.

The small boy yawned, his spaceship pajamas bunching up at his ankles. He rubbed his big brown eyes that reminded her so much like his father's, and quickly skipped across the apartment to see her.

"Dr. Bones, what are you doing here?"

She smiled, like father like son. Even Parker used Booth's "endearing" nickname.

"Uh, your dad and I had work."

He smiled brightly up at her, reaching his arms up. She looked at him with confusion, and then realized that he wanted her to pick him up. She wrapped her arms around him, sitting him on the counter seat next to her.

"Daddy didn't say that you were coming."

"It was a surprise. Do you want some cereal?"

"Dr. Bones! You're eating my Lucky Charms!"

"Don't worry I didn't eat all of it."

She reached for the cereal and an extra bowl, beginning to pour it for him.

"Can I pour it Dr. Bones?"

"Sure."

She slid the bowl over to him, oblivious to what a four year old could do with such dangerous tools and milk and cereal.

"What happened to your arms?"

"I cut myself."

"Daddy always says you have to be careful when you cooks food so you don't cut yourself."

Great now I'm lying to a four-year old. How pathetic can I get?

He shook his finger at her, his face in a disapproving scowl. She ruffled his hair, laughing. It seemed ironic that Booth's son scolded her just like his father did.

Brennan turned to see Parker with his bowl of cereal, most of the cereal and milk outside of the bowl. He was still trying to pour the milk into the bowl but succeeded in making even more of a mess.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to Dr. Bones."

She looked at the tears welling up in the little boy's eyes, and she quickly wiped them away with her thumb.

"Its ok Parker, everyone makes mistakes."

He smiled, his two front teeth missing.

"Bones, I see he tricked you into letting him pour his own cereal."

Brennan looked up from her task of cleaning the spilt cereal to see Booth leaning against the door frame of his bedroom. She couldn't help but think that he looked incredibly irresistible, smiling at her from behind tousled bed hair, his dark brown eyes sparkling.

Booth? Irresistible? What is it with me lately? We're partners. I'm probably just drawn to his Alpha-male like qualities.

Booth had been alarmed when he woke up without her. With what had been going on lately, he had been worried she had run away from him, but he was very pleased to see his favorite forensic anthropologist getting along so well with his son.

She was great with Parker, even if she wasn't aware of it. He adored her, and even if he had only met her a couple times, he always asked about her when he got home, constantly badgering him with questions about Dr. Bones, and did she do anything exciting today.

"I ate his cereal, so I thought it would be a nice thing to do."

Booth poured cereal for himself, sitting down next to Brennan. She looked unbelievably sexy in his t-shirt, her tousled dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

The silence between them was deafening. Brennan didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of the words. What was she supposed to say: "Oh by the way Booth, I was attacked by a serial killer, thought you should know?"

Parker however, was oblivious to the awkwardness between the adults, and happily chatted to Brennan. She smiled at him. It was amazing how such a little person could take her mind off of all that had happened to her.

But then again, it wasn't that hard to believe, because that's how Booth made her feel everyday, and Parker was his son.

"Parker, buddy, you want to go watch cartoons."

"But Daddy, you usually don't let me watch on Saturdays, only Sundays."

"Well today's special bud."

Parker smiled broadly. Before he left, he threw his tiny arms around Brennan's legs, much to her surprise. He squeezed, his eyes closed tightly.

"Dr. Bones, I hope your arms feel better."

"Thanks Parker."

She ruffled his hair, smiling as he skipped off out of the kitchen to turn on the television. Now it was even quieter between her and Booth, she tried not to meet his eyes as she put hers and Parker's dishes in the sink.

"Bones, we need to talk."

She sighed, turning to face him, their eyes meeting in an intense stare. Brennan felt vulnerable, like he could see right through her.

"I can't."

"Bones, this isn't a question. Someone has attacked you, more than once. You can't protect yourself from your own attacker."

Much to her dismay, the hot tears welled in her eyes. Her vision blurred as she tried to hold them back, not wanting to cry in front of him again. It wasn't going to make things any easier.

Booth had said what she had thought the entire week, trying to let it slip into her thoughts. She was helpless against whoever this vicious man was. A feeling she hated.

"I need to go."

She tried to brush her way past him, but he blocked her path.

"Booth let me go."

"No, I'm not letting you go, no matter how hard you push me away. I'm not letting you alone when there's some psycho on the loose trying to kill you."

She tried to push past him, the tears spilling down her cheeks. Hitting his chest in halfhearted attempts to get out of the apartment

"Booth, please move. Please."

Her voice broke, as she was overcome with the sobs now shaking her body. Booth pulled her to him, letting her cry into his shoulder again. He rubbed her back, whispering quietly into her ear.

"Shh…Bones its ok. It's ok."

I've never seen her cry this much. Whatever s.o.b did this to her is going to pay.

"I'm scared Booth. I'm not safe."

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight Bones. You need to tell me who did this to you."

"I tell you. He'll…he'll kill me."

He tilted her chin up to him, smiling at her reassuringly.

"I will never, let anything happen to you. I promise you Temperance."

She nodded, letting him hug her, and letting everything for the moment, just fade away.


	10. Confessional

Brennan tucked her feet underneath her body, nervously gripping a throw pillow to her chest. She sighed, no longer crying. It was embarrassing really, all the crying that she had been doing lately. She didn't know what had come over her.

Maybe it was the fact that she'd been brutally attacked by a serial killer twice in one week. As strong as she usually she was, she had to admit that was pretty scary, even for her.

She looked up, immediately meeting Booth's warm eyes. They had been sitting there for about 5 minutes, and still she hadn't said a word. She was afraid and she hated herself for it.

"Bones."

Biting down on her bottom lip in a way that drove Booth crazy, she looked at him unsurely. Her eyes looked sad, and Booth could hardly look at her. Every single time he looked at her, he felt even guiltier.

He hadn't been there for her. He hadn't protected her. This was his fault.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you, but you can't yell at me anymore. Promise."

"I promise."

"Last week, after the case, about the little boy,"

"Charlie McMiller."

"Yes, I was in the parking lot, and then he came up behind me…"

Brennan stopped reluctantly; she looked at him pleadingly, as if she wished he wouldn't care so much.

_I can't do this. I don't want to remember it anymore._

Booth slipped his hand gently over hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Go on Bones."

"He came up behind me…and I tried to run away, but he slammed my head against my car."

"That's why you had the bruises."

She nodded, continuing in close to a whisper.

"He told me that he wasn't going to kill me, but if I told anyone, he'd kill me. That he wouldn't think twice. Then he cut my other arm, and he disappeared."

"Did you see his face?"

She shook her head.

"No, but there's something else I have to tell you."

"What?"

"You know the bodies, the one's we found."

"The serial killer?"

"It's him Booth. And I'm afraid that when Angela does the reconstructions, they're all going to look like me. I'm afraid that he's going to kill me."

"Are you sure it's him Bones?"

_Great. Not only was she attacked, but I let her become a victim of a serial killer. This is my fault. I should have seen what was happening._

"I'm positive. He told me."

Booth frowned.

"What do you mean he told you?"

"Yesterday, after we got back from the scene, he called me. Asking me if I'd found the bodies, and then he hung up. And he left a photo in my desk."

"Of what?"

She swallowed, breathing in deeply, trying to regain her composure before she started crying again. Booth would probably never look at her the same way.

"You and me. On the back he wrote, 'don't say a word'. Booth, if he finds out that I told you, he's going to kill me."

"You're not going to die Bones, I promise."

She looked down, concentrating hard on the complicated pattern on the throw pillow she was still clutching, trying to focus anywhere except on Booth's eyes.

"Booth, I don't want you to have to worry about me. I'm not your responsibility."

He smiled at her. "You're my partner Bones, so technically, you are."

"If you start an investigation on my attacks, he's going to know that you know. He probably already knows. You can't do anything out of the ordinary."

_Would me kissing you be out of the ordinary? Jeez, where did that come from? This is Bones I'm thinking about, and we're talking about her being attacked by a serial killer. I really need to get my priorities straight._

"I promise you this, that once we find this bastard, I am going to personally kick his ass for doing this to you."

She smiled, trying not to think about the fact that she would have to go back to her own apartment in a matter of time. Booth was probably dieing to get rid of her.

"Thanks, I think."

He flashed her a wide grin that was hard to resist. She smiled back at him, feeling a hell of a lot better then she had been feeling lately. She hadn't ever felt more alone this past week.

"Bones, I don't know why you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't Booth. It's hard to understand."

"You know that I'll always be there for you Bones."

_I know, that's the worst part. You care too much. That's why it felt so horrible lying to you._

She nodded, biting down on her lip again. Why did Booth always have to say the right thing, and she never had anything to say. It was the most frustrating feeling in the world.

"Anyways, you're going to be staying here with me and Parker, until we find whoever this asshole is."

She raised her eyebrows; a teasing smiled dancing across her lips.

"Isn't that my decision?"

"In this situation? No. I'll do what needs to be done to keep you safe Bones."

"Are you sure? You aren't going to get tired of having me around all the time?"

He playfully shook her shoulders.

"Bones, who could get tired of you?"

"I'm pretty sure you're making fun of me, and it's not very nice."

"Do you wanna go to the zoo Dr. Bones?"

Brennan turned to see Parker tapping her knee fervently, a big grin spread across his face.

"What?"

"The zoo, where all the animals goes. Daddy said he'd take me, so now you can go too!"

_I feel horrible, taking Booth's time with Parker. I shouldn't interfere with their relationship, I'll probably just screw it up like I do with every relationship._

Booth still had his arm around her shoulders, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Brennan. She turned to face him, question on her face.

"Is that ok? I don't want to take up you're time with Parker."

_She's so sweet and she doesn't even know it._

"Are you kidding? He loves you Bones."

"When are we going to the zoo Parker?"

His small hands grabbed her knees as he bounced up in down in celebration.

"Hooray!! Dr. Bones you're coming! We can see the koalas, and the polars bears, and the parrots, and the seals, and the tigers, and everythings!"

"Buddy why don't you go and get dressed, and then we can all go."

"Ok Daddy."

Parker skipped across the apartment, singing something along the lines of "polars bears and koalas are my favorite".

Brennan smiled at the little boy, who was so much like his father, it was incredible.

"I hope that's ok Bones. I promised him we'd go."

"I really don't have any choice do I?"

"I guess not."

"I do love the zoo though."

"So do I."

He smiled at her, both of them suddenly very aware of how close their faces were. It felt right as they leaned closer, Booth tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, making her smile. For a second, it felt like they were the only ones that existed…


	11. Polar Bears, Koalas, and Penguins Oh My!

**I agree that the zoo is a happy place :) Thanks for all the reviews guys, and now to our favorite couple, will they kiss? Or wont they? Yes? No? Hmmm...**

Brennan could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest, and prayed that Booth couldn't hear it. They were so close together that she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Is he going to kiss me? Or are we just going to sit here until he realizes it's a mistake?

Was this going to be a mistake? Honestly, she hadn't wanted anything more in her entire life.

Since they day they met, she had been attracted to him. Their chemistry was smoldering. Only in the beginning had it been purely physical, but as the months went on, and they got closer they got, she had begun to become incredibly attached to him, not that she would ever admit it. She could be herself around him. He protected her.

And the way he had held her last night when she needed it the most, had made her fall even more head over heels with the man she called her "partner".

It was obvious that he didn't feel the same way, that's why she was so surprised they were even in this situation. She didn't have any idea how to handle it.

They were so close that she could almost taste his lips when Parker's energetic voice caused them to jump apart to opposite ends of the couch like teenagers caught by their parents.

"Daddy! Dr. Bones! I'm ready to go!"

Brennan wanted to shove her face behind a pillow. She was blushing furiously crimson, something that she rarely did. Only when things got particularly mortifying. She didn't know what was worse? Getting caught almost kissing Booth by his son, or having to deal with the awkwardness for the rest of the day?

Booth ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Had that really just happened?

"Parker, buddy that was fast."

"I know, I timed myself."

Brennan piped in trying to relieve the awkwardness.

"How long did it take you Parker?"

Parker scrunched his small face in thought.

"I don't renember."

Why couldn't he have timed himself a little longer? I almost kissed her.

Brennan was puzzled how someone could time themselves and not remember what their time was, but she remembered that Parker was four and he probably didn't have a very long attention span. She decided not to mention that.

"Hey, Daddy what were you doing to Dr. Bones before?"

Booth glanced over at Brennan, who quickly turned away, trying not to blush more then she was already. Parker was pretty smart for a four year old.

Stumbling for a response, Booth mumbled to Parker, not wanting to push farther into this subject.

"Ah...We were just talking buddy."

Parker didn't look like believed it, but he did decide to change the subject, which both Brennan and Booth were relieved for. He stomped his foot on the floor impatiently, grabbing for Brennan's hand, pulling her off the couch.

"Well are you almost ready. You go very slowly Dr. Bones."

"Sorry Parker, we're ready to go. I just have to stop at my apartment really fast and grab some clothes first. Is that ok?"

"I guess…Wanna see my legos?"

He grinned up at her, and she couldn't resist. Plus the tension in the room was so heavy, she almost felt suffocated.

"Ok, let's go."

Parker led her by the hand, almost dragging her across the apartment. Brennan turned, giving Booth a lingering smile before she disappeared into Parker's room.

Booth sat confused and bewildered on the couch, wondering what exactly was going on with he and his alluring partner, and more importantly, how in god's name was he going to keep her safe?

Booth watched as Brennan crouched down to Parker's level, grinning mischievously as she whispered in his ear.

Behind them an elephant trumpeted loudly, making Booth jump.

"Aww… Booth, are the elephants scaring you?"

Brennan smiled sarcastically at him, her hands on her hips, her dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was definitely enthralling.

"No Bones the elephant didn't scare me."

"Ok, just checking. You seemed a little scared."

"There you go getting the last word again."

"What can I say?"

She smirked at him, turning to look at the incriminating elephant who was now splashing itself in the giant pond made especially for him.

Parker jumped up and down, grabbing at his dad's arm, trying to get his attention.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes Parker?"

"Did you know that elephants can poop 80 pounds in a day?"

Booth looked questionably at his partner, a smug smile on her charming features, directly his next question at Brennan, much to Parkers unknowing.

"Really?"

She shrugged, looking down at Parker who was still hopping around enthusiastically.

"Yes, and guess what else?"

"What buddy?"

"Elephants are the only animals who can't jump. Cause they're so fat!"

Parker laughed hysterically at this, which caused Brennan to laugh. She hadn't exactly said it was because they were fat, but close to it. She guessed that was how Parker interpreted it.

She was glad she was here with Booth and Parker. It completely took her mind off being stalked, and in the back of her mind she knew that she was probably being watched. But being with Booth she felt safe. As long as she didn't go off by herself. Which was virtually impossible since Booth had been watching her every move.

"Where'd you learn that buddy?"

"Dr. Bones told me."

He wasn't supposed to tell. I guess he didn't remember.

"So Bones, you're turning my son into a squint already?"

"I was merely trying to educate him about the habits of the Elephas maximus."

"I assume that mean elephant in human?"

"Yeah that's what I said Booth. Aren't you listening?"

She smirked, enjoying having the upper hand on Booth, who usually dominated every conversation.

Luckily the tension had decreased slightly, or enough for them to function normally. But all that kept running through Brennan's head was their lips so close they almost touched.

"Ha ha. Not everyone can speak scientist Bones."

She was about to respond when Parker grabbed her sleeve, dragging her in the direction of the penguins.

"Come on Dr. Bones, and Daddy, I wanna see the penguins."

Booth sighed as he followed Brennan and Parker through the thick crowds to see the Artic birds, who probably felt extremely out of place on a sunny March day in Washington DC.

He made sure to keep an eye on her, not wanting to risk her being caught in the crowds and then kidnapped somewhere. He wasn't going to risk loosing her.

Parker leaned over the railing dangerously far, trying to get a good look at the penguins. Brennan pulled him back, not wanting the little boy to fall in the icy water, since she was fairly certain he couldn't swim.

Brennan leaned over the railing, watching as the birds swam gracefully in and out of the water. She jumped when Booth appeared next to her.

"Little jumpy there Bones."

"Yeah, I guess I'm still nervous. I mean, he's still out there Booth."

"I know, and I swear that we're going to do everything we can to catch him. In the mean time, I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

"Are you sure its ok I stay with you. I mean I don't want to intrude or anything."

"I wouldn't let you go home while someone's trying to kill you Bones. And I think Parker likes you more then he likes me."

Brennan turned her head to glance at the little boy who was now making squawking noises, imitating the penguins.

"That's not true Booth. He loves you."

"Thanks Bones."

The silence was defining, as it was obvious to both of them what was being thought about. How could it not be? It had been on her mind since this morning. She decided she would make the first step.

"Booth…this morning, I didn't mean it. I know that you don't feel that way about me. I mean obviously you don't----,"

She was cut off by Booth's lips crashing against hers in passionate kiss. She was completely taken off guard, but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer to him, his arms around her waist.

The heat from the kiss warmed her from her lips all the way down to the tips of her toes, and she smiled widely as they pulled away for air.

He grinned at her, tucking the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ears.

"I've always felt that way about you Bones."

She smiled, as he kissed her softly, everything that had been going badly, suddenly looked up.

**_Yay_! They kissed, I'm happy even tho i wrote it :)**


	12. Just When

**Your guys reviews make me happy, thanks everyone :))))**

Two weeks had passed by since Brennan moved into Booth's apartment. Or at least temporarily. As an even bigger turning point, it had been two weeks since they had kissed at the zoo.

Booth was still in quite a bit of shock that he and Bones, his Bones, he and his gorgeous-beyond-belief-partner were together. As a couple. They hadn't really discussed it after they kissed; it had just come naturally. They had eased into it as if it was just a habit.

They had always been like that really. With Bones it was always easy. Being with her wasn't like being with any other women he had been with. Women who were needy, and clinging, and moody.

Bones was her usual outspoken, opinionated, genius self. He loved that about her. After her attacks, she had changed though. Whenever he approached her from behind she jumped. She'd flinch at any noise, and nearly every night she'd wake up screaming.

When she was scared, she automatically would curl her fingers in his, as if she'd been doing it for her whole life. He hoped she'd be doing it forever.

Her second night at his apartment, she'd tried to convince him to let her sleep on the pull out couch, saying that she didn't want to take up his space. Booth had reasoned with her, saying that she probably wouldn't want to be alone in the living room, plus he wouldn't have let her stay in his apartment if he didn't want her in his space.

She hadn't put up much of a protest when he'd wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him when they fell asleep.

Currently they were making the long haul up the stairs to Booth's apartment after work. The elevator had decided to stop working about 3 days ago, and it wasn't exactly fun walking 4 stories in the quiet corridors.

Brennan glanced over at Booth, who was breathing roughly after the first 3 stories. She was glad that he was with her. She would never have walked the stairs without him, too afraid that he would be there.

She hadn't mentioned it to Booth, but ever since she moved in with him "temporarily" it felt like someone was watching her. Whenever she turned around, nobody was there, but it felt like constantly the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up.

Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't caught the serial killer who had attacked her yet. Far from it. They had identified the girls, but almost every lead that they had gotten had lead no where. The farthest they had gotten was identifying knives, which all came from a special order knife shop in western DC.

With Booth she felt safer, but he couldn't always be with her. What if he came back, when she least expected it. She'd been having nightmares every night. Horrible nightmares that shook her to the core.

She smiled as Booth leaned against the wall as they approached his apartment door.

"Little out of shape aren't you Booth?"

He pointed a finger teasingly at her

"Hey I am not out of shape. 100 pushups and sit-ups a day can prove that."

She approached him slowly, closing the space between them. It still felt a little surreal that they were together. There was the subconscious feeling in the back of her mind that if something happened to her, it was going to kill Booth. Even more now then before they were together.

"I'm just kidding. Obviously FBI agents can't be out of shape, how would they save peoples lives?"

"Thanks Bones. I think there was a compliment in there some where."

She frowned, her brow furrowed in thought.

"No, it was just a fact."

"Really?"

She nodded, smiling teasingly at him. He leaned in closer to her, kissing her softly. Brennan felt her back against the door to his apartment. She deepened the kiss, twisting her arms around his neck.

Booth was surprised at her assertiveness, but then again Bones was always aggressive. He pushed her against the door, kissing her hard, feeling like they should probably make their way into the apartment sooner rather then later.

He didn't want to get arrested for public indecency. If only the elevators had been running.

Booth slid his hand under her shirt, feeling her hip bones, slowly moving his fingers in circles around it. He desperately wanted to rid her of her shirt, and he decided it would be a good time to open the door.

"Bones."

She pulled away, pulling down on her shirt, while glancing around to check that nobody was watching.

"We should probably go, you know…inside."

She nodded, trying to move away so he could unlock the door, but he kept his arm around her waist, not letting her move away from him.

As soon as the door was unlocked, he crashed his lips into her, simultaneously kicking the door closed with him foot. Both of them were overcome with desire, as they made their way stumbling across the apartment, dropping clothes along the way.

They were almost to the bedroom, Brennan's shirt and jacket discarded carelessly across the couch, while she pulled Booth's shirt off over his shoulders, frustrated at how long it was taking.

She couldn't help but admire his strong physique, her eyes scanning his naked torso smiling.

Typical alpha-male. Strong well built. But I can tell that the push ups and sit-ups are really paying off.

He pushed her against the door frame, sliding his hand up her bare back, reaching clumsily for the clasp of her bra. Brennan shivered as his hands touched her bare skin.

Booth was about to unclasp her bra, when they heard the clicking of the key being turned in the door. Staring at the door for a split second, before they realized they were about to either be very humiliated or scolded they jumped apart, each searching for some sort of clothing to cover themselves with.

Booth pulled on his t-shirt, but the buttons on Brennan's shirt seemed to be a little too complicated, so she pulled on his sweatshirt, her face blushing a deep crimson as the door opened to reveal Parker and presumably his nanny.

They young women who was leading Parker into the apartment looked flustered at the scene before her. She looked like she was about 17, and obviously knew what she had just walked in on.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just was bringing Parker home."

That's right; Booth had given Sophie, the babysitter the key so she could let herself and Parker in since he couldn't pick him up today.

Why did I give her the key today?

"It's fine Sophie. Do you know my partner, Temperance Brennan?"

I guess they're a little more then partners.

Brennan reached out her hand to the young women, trying to relieve the tension of the situation.

"I've heard you talk about her Mr. Booth, but it's awesome to finally meet you Dr. Brennan. I read all your books."

Brennan smiled warmly at the girl who was nervously twirling her long blonde hair into a bun, obviously trying to occupy herself. She looked down at Parker who had his nose immersed in a book.

She read the title, _Snakes and Insects of the Amazon_. She pulled the book down from Parker's face, who at first looked annoyed that his reading material had been taken from him, but when he saw who the impending criminal was, he beamed.

"Dr. Bones! Guess what?"

He lifted his arms up to let her pick him up, which she gladly obliged, holding him on her hip, ruffling his sandy brown hair.

Brennan saw out of the corner of her eye, the babysitter slipping quietly out the door after Booth paid her.

"What Parker?"

"Today we's was talking about dinosaurs, and then how they are nows focis, which are bones, and then I thought of you since you like bones too!"

Brennan grinned, happy that Parker hadn't caught on to the situation. That had been the most mortifying thing she had ever experienced. What if she hadn't found anything to put on?

"That's great Parker, next time I'll let you bring in a real fossil of a dinosaur, how does that sound?"

"Cool! I haves to watch Spongebob, Dr. Bones, its on right now."

She let him down out of her arms, and he scrambled to the television, flipping on the familiar channels.

Booth wrapped and arm around her waist from behind, pulling her close to him. She flinched slightly, a movement that didn't go unnoticed from either of them.

"You ok Bones?"

She turned to face him, his arms still wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Yes, aside from that being the most humiliating thing I've ever experienced, I guess I'm ok."

"No I mean, about everything else. I know that we haven't caught him yet. But you jump every time I touch you. I'm worried about you babe."

"I'm fine Booth. And don't call me babe."

He smiled, she never changed really.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I just…he's still out there Booth, and I'm scared."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Bones. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

She pulled out of his arms, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"You don't get it do you Booth?! He's smart, probably smarter then me, and the second you leave me alone, he'll find me. You can't always protect me."

She heard her voice rise, but the stress of the entire thing was getting to her. She could still feel the deep scars on her arms. They would always be there to remind her.

"What do you expect me to do Temperance? Sit around and wait until I find you dead somewhere? I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe and get this sob in jail; in the meantime, you're just going to have to trust me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm not very good at that…Trusting people."

She looked down at the ground, concentrating hard on the frayed edges of her old jeans.

"I know."

Booth tilted her chin until her clear blue eyes were staring directly at him.

"I know that you grew up without trusting anyone. Your parents, your brother. But I'm not them, you have to trust me that I'm going to keep you safe."

She nodded, and he leaned to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, the shrill sound of Booth's phone sounded from the pocket of the sweatshirt Brennan was wearing.

Booth cursed, and she pulled away, reaching into the pocket and handing him the phone.

"Its like god hates us or something."

She smiled weakly, as Booth picked up the phone.

"Booth. Where? The same? To her? Ok I understand, we'll be right there."

Brennan watched as Booth's expression became somber as he hung up the phone.

"What? What's wrong?"

"They found another body Bones."

"Another one, another one like me?"

"Yes, and apparently there is a note addressed to you in the hand of the body."

Brennan swallowed. She ran her hands over her face.

"Bones."

"We'll go…I need to change."

"Bones, wait."

The only reply he got was the door of his bedroom slamming, and the muffled sob of his partner inside.


	13. Wrecked

Booth looked over at Brennan, who was staring blankly out the window. Her hair was pulled in a loose bun, her legs drawn up on the seat, as she hugged her knees to her chest. She looked small and afraid, and he wanted to comfort her.

As they came to a stoplight, he drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, trying to think of something to say. She hadn't spoken a word since he told her about the other body, except "Lets go," and "I'm fine."

He suspected that she was just taking it all in. Thinking. She usually thought at a million miles and hour, and it was rare that she took the time to process things. Besides he couldn't imagine the guilt she was feeling. It was one thing to be attacked. Another thing to be attacked by a serial killer. And another thing all together to be attacked by a serial killer, not be killed, and have new victims popping up all over the place.

And Brennan being who she was, he knew that was exactly how she was feeling. For someone who put up such a good front of not caring, he knew how much she really cared. About the other victims, about the squint squad, and most of all about him.

They pulled up to the sight which was swarming with FBI agents, and as soon as Booth parked the car, he basically ran to the other side of the car as Brennan as opening her door, he blocked her in.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"Good, now I know that you're not mute."

"Let me out Booth, I need to examine the remains."

"We both know that this isn't easy for you Bones. Please let me in."

"It's fine Booth. I'm fine. Everything is FINE!"

She heard herself yelling. She hadn't meant to yell. She was tired of saying she was fine. She thought everything was going to settle down, even if he hadn't been caught, she just wanted to forget everything, but now there was another body, it wasn't possible. She definitely wasn't fine.

"You're not fine Bones. You've been brutally attacked twice, stalked, and now another body has turned up. You're not fine."

"You know what. I'm not fine. I'm horrible. I can't take this anymore. Maybe it would have been better if…if he killed me."

How could she say that? That she'd be better off dead. Doesn't she know that I couldn't live without her. God, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.

Booth took he by the shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes, which were now flashing with anger.

"Never, again say that Temperance. You are not better off dead. Do you understand me?"

Brennan felt a tear slip out of her eyes. Booth knew that his words had sounded harsh, but she needed to understand. She nodded, and Booth touched her cheek, tenderly wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Bones. Or what anyone would do without you. The squint squad, Angela. They all care about you."

"Booth, I just wish that this was over. I'm scared."

He knew it took a lot for her to admit fear. She didn't want people to think that she was weak or vulnerable.

"You don't have to do this you know. I can get Zach, he does have his doctorate now."

"I know. I need to do this."

"You're sure?"

She nodded, as she linked her fingers in his, smiling weakly. He squeezed her hand softly, as they walked out of the SUV to where the body was lying. They were at another wear house, quite similar to the one where the first sets of bodies had been found. It was like Deja Vu.

Brennan crouched next to the body like she always did.

"Female, ages 25-30. Time of death, approximately 1 week. Slit larangus, cranial fractures, deep cuts on both ulnas."

Standing up, she snapped off her gloves.

"It's him Booth. Same serial killer."

"Did you guys here that? Get these remains to the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab immediately. Chop, chop."

The FBI agents moved quickly, not wanting to get on Booth's bad side.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure Bones."

"Wait, Dr. Brennan."

She turned to look at a small man who seemed to be almost engulfed in his blue FBI jumpsuit.

"What?"

She didn't want to be there any longer then she had to. Seeing the body was making her feel physically sick, and she didn't want to throw up and get the reputation of being queasy around Bones.

"Don't you want the note that's addressed to you?"

Damn it. I forgot about that. He really knows how to get to Bones, no wonder she's freaked.

"Yes, where is it?"

The little man handed her over a crumpled piece of paper which Brennan kept folded in her hand until they got to the car.

Booth intertwined his fingers in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze as she shut the door, unfolding the dirty paper. The front read in scrawling letters, Dr. Brennan.

"Are you ok Bones? Are you sure you want to do this?"

She took a deep breath, looking into his eyes, immediately feeling a little better about the situation. It was funny how Booth could do that. Make her feel better so fast.

"I need to. This could lead us to him."

"Ok."

She opened the paper, reading aloud. It was only a few lines, so it didn't take long for her to get the message.

"Dr. Brennan, I know you told him. Did you think you were being smart telling your FBI agent? That he could keep you safe? Wrong. You made the wrong decision doctor, and now you have to die for it. No one can save you now."

She felt tears spilling down her cheeks, not able to stop them, the sobs rising up from her chest, stinging her throat.

Booth wrapped his arms around her, as she cried. He felt the anger boiling up, his fists clenching instinctually as he held her tightly.

Whoever this person was was going to pay. No one laid a hand on Bones, let alone made her so upset. He knew that he needed to keep her safe, but from now on, she literally wouldn't leave his sight.

I can't loose her. Not now. After everything that's happened.

Booth wouldn't let anything happen to her. If only he could protect her the way he wanted to. It was impossible to protect someone all the time, just like it was impossible to protect from a broken heart. It simply couldn't be done. But god damn it, Booth was going to try.


	14. Like A Slap in the Face

Brennan uncharacteristically honked at the car in front of her. Usually she was a pretty calm driver, but this was getting annoying. It was worse then rush hour traffic on a Friday afternoon. Who knew that the young mothers of 5-year olds could be so aggressive? She decided that since she had already been honked at twice, and a obnoxiously perky blonde mother was glaring at her, that it was necessary.

It was hard to distinguish let alone find Parker in the sea of Kindergartners, all equally blonde and loud. She saw a parking space open up, and quickly she pulled into it before any of the insufferable women had the chance.

She locked her car, and walked through the traffic, half expecting to be run over by one of the vengeful mothers in their luxury SUV's. She felt strangely out of place with her dark hair while the rest of the women were all naturally blessed with golden locks or were blessed with an extremely talented colorist.

Anthropological inevitability. Blonde is the more appealing color, although there are quite a few of these women who look completely washed out with their fake hair. Maybe I should tell them to stick with what's natural, but they seem to be glaring at me enough already.

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. Of course no stalker with half a brain would attack someone in a parking lot filled with parents and little kids, it would be obvious they would be caught.

It made her a little uneasy though being by herself. It was the first time she had been without Booth since they found the 7th body, complete with a death threat letter addressed to her. She was still terrified, she wasn't stupid, she knew that he was out there waiting for her, but she couldn't live her entire life in fear.

And when Booth had asked if she could pick up Parker from school, she hadn't been able to resist. She hadn't been to an elementary school in so long, that she was curious.

Brennan scanned the crowd of swarming Kindergartners, smiling when she saw Parker sitting on the curb, reading a book upside down, a concept that was completely lost on Brennan, but she was happy that he was reading the anatomy of a skeleton.

Quickly she approached him, crouching down so their faces were at the same level. She pulled the book away from his face, eliciting a glare and then a wide smile when he realized who it was.

"Dr. Bones! What are you doing here?"

She reached her arms around his little body, lifting him up and perching him on her hip, as he continued to smile brightly.

"Remember you dad asked if I could pick you up, I hope that's ok with you?"

"I forget that Daddy said that! Do you want to meet my teacher?"

Brennan was a little hesitant, she didn't want to impose, especially since she wasn't even Parker's mother, but he was looking at her so hopefully that she couldn't say no.

"Sure, where is she?"

Parker scrambled out of her arms, grabbing his backpack, and grasping her hand, practically dragging her across the small courtyard filled with student artwork and cheery colorful flowers.

She smiled when they approached door number 4. It said Mrs. Dover's Kindergarten Class, with pictures of all the little kids plastered it, smiling up jovially. Brennan was happy to see Parker's charming face grinning up at her from a piece of blue cardboard.

"Mrs. D! Mrs. D, guess who I brought to see you!"

An older woman with silvery grey hair tied up in a tight bun, a deep purple scarf wrapped carefully around her head, turned from where she was picking up the left behind toys of her class, and smiled warmly at Parker.

Parker rushed across the room, pulling Brennan with such force she was surprised could be exerted from a 5-year old.

"Hi Parker. Who's this?"

"This is Dr. Bones!!"

Brennan extended her hand to the women, who was really quite short, but seemed a great bit taller then she was.

"Temperance Brennan, nice to meet you. Parker really wanted me to meet you, so…"

"Nice to meet you Dr. Brennan. Parker talks of nothing then his "Dr. Bones" so I'm glad I can finally put a face to the name. You're Seeley's partner?"

"Yes, he asked me to pick up Parker today, and I thought that it would be fun."

"Well Parker's great. He's such a sweet kid, and he loves science. I guess you're a good influence."

Brennan couldn't help but blushing. The thought that Parker looked up to her made her almost giddy.

Speaking of Parker he was impatiently wiggling, his hand still tightly wrapped around Brennan's.

"Thank you."

"If you'd like to take a look around, feel free. I'm sure Parker would like to show you some of his artwork, wouldn't you Parker?"

Parker jumped excitedly, pulling Brennan across the room to a stack of what looked like water color paintings.

"Yes! Yes! Thanks Mrs. D."

Mrs. Dover smiled at the exuberant little boy, who seemed to be so enamored with the young scientist.

Seeley Booth definitely knows how to choose them.

She watched as the doctor picked up Parker, as he energetically pointed out all of his drawings and paintings. She definitely seemed perfectly at ease with the little boy as if she had known him her whole life. For both Parker's sake and Seeley's she hoped that she would be around for a while.

Booth pulled into the parking lot of honking women and their identical 5-year old children. Personally he couldn't stand the parking lot right when school got out. The strange looks the women always gave him when he picked up Parker bugged the hell out of him. He half expected that Rebecca had been gossiping behind his back by the death glares he usually got.

He pulled up along the curb where a group of small kids about Parker's age stood talking and giggling. He scanned the kids, alarmed to see that Parker was none of them.

Usually his blonde head was easy to identify as he jumped into Booth's large SUV, chattering incessantly about another diverse day of Kindergarten, but today he was nowhere to be found.

Another person that he hadn't seen for a few hours was Brennan, but he knew that she was probably at the lab. He hadn't let her out of his sight for the past 3 days, but she had insisted that he go and finish the paperwork that he had to do back at HQ while she stayed at the lab.

He had been reluctant to leave her, but she assured him that she would be perfectly safe in the security tight Jeffersonian, and she knew he needed to finish the work that had been piling up.

He had made her promise not to leave without him, kissed her quickly, and then departed for his office, praying to himself that she wouldn't be her usual self and not listen to him.

Parking, he strode across the parking lot, again looking for Parker in the masses of children, and again not seeing him.

He knew where Parker's classroom was, and had taking quite a liking to Sara Dover, Parker's silver-haired, kind face teacher.

Booth burst in the door to see Mrs. Dover pinning finger painting to a bulletin board. She turned smiling at one of her favorite parents. Seeley Booth reminded her exactly of Parker, and vice versa. They even smiled the same way.

"Seeley, what can I do for you?"

She noticed his concerned face, and figured it must obviously be about Parker. He was extremely protective of the little boy.

"Have you seen Parker? He's not outside, and I didn't know if he was finishing something up with you?"

"As a matter a fact I have. You just missed them."

"Them?"

"Yes, Parker and your partner, Dr. Brennan?"

"Bones was here?"

"If I'm not mistaken, tall, dark hair, very pretty. She picked up Parker and they were here looking around the classroom about 10 minutes ago."

Booth felt the anger rise in his stomach. Brennan had no right to pick up Parker without him knowing. She knew that it would worry him, and not only Parker, she hadn't listened when he told her not to go out alone. Had she even thought that she was putting herself so blatantly in danger?

"Thank you Mrs. Dover."

He turned to leave, when her voice stopped him.

"You picked a good one Seeley. Make sure not to let her go."

His anger with Brennan was clouding his thoughts, but not enough to not know that she was perfect for him. Even if she made stupid decisions sometimes.

"I'll try."

She nodded, and went back to the finger paintings as Booth walked back out through the doors of the room, and then out of the school. As soon as he got in the SUV, he picked up his cell phone, hitting the speed dial for Brennan.

Brennan felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She didn't usually pick up her phone while she was driving, usually Booth did the driving, but she pulled it out of her jeans, checking the little screen.

Booth was flashing in bold letters on the cell phone, and she smiled as she picked it up.

"Hi Booth."

"Bones, do you have Parker?!"

She could almost tell by the sharpness on voice that this conversation probably wasn't going in the best direction.

"Yes…Why?"

"I can't believe you. Do you think you have to right to just snatch him up from me?"

"What? Booth I---,"

"You're not his mother Bones, you never will be."

The words stung, she felt tears spilling over her eyes, but she wiped them away immediately, not wanting to cry in front of Parker, or let Booth know that she was crying. She had too much pride for that.

How could he say that? I didn't even do anything.

"I'm well aware of that fact Booth. Maybe you forgot that you asked me to pick him up last night, so the next time you decide to yell at me, maybe you should remember all the facts. And think about that I was only trying to help since you've been so great these past few weeks, but I guess that you really don't care about anybody other them yourself."

Booth was about to speak, when he heard the harsh click of a dial tone. He cursed, remembering that he had asked her to pick Parker up because the babysitter wasn't available and he had a ton of work.

His words had been hurtful, and immediately his anger at his partner melted away, and heavy guilt took its place. Not only had he yelled at her, but she was alone, who knows what could happen to her, and he didn't even know where she was.

I really am an idiot. Why did I have to go off on her like that, she was only trying to help.

Brennan wiped her eyes, gripping the steering wheel tightly; the deep hurt mixed with anger filled her chest, making it hard to breath.

"Dr. Bones, is everything ok?"

She turned back to look at Parker who was sitting in the back seat, looking up at her with his father's eyes.

"Everything's fine Parker, don't worry about it."

He smiled going back to reading his bones book. "Ok!"

Not only was she alone, but it felt like the one person she trusted, didn't trust her anymore. Usually she could handle yelling, but from Booth it felt like she'd just been attacked all over again. And this time, she couldn't shake it off.


	15. Turning Away

Brennan was immediately pulled out of her thoughts by the honking of the car in front of her. She looked up to see that she had obliviously been stopped at a stop sign for far too long. She pushed her foot on the accelerator a little too eagerly, making both she and Parker push against their seat belts.

"Dr. Bones, do you have your licenses?"

She laughed, looking back at Parker who was looking a little alarmed with her driving skills.

"Parker of course I have my license."

"Well daddy said that you never drive because you could get into an accident."

Brennan preferred not to bring Booth into the conversation. His words to her had hurt her, and she wasn't sure that she could with hold her anger to Parker. She didn't want to say anything that she'd regret.

"Well you daddy's wrong, you can tell him that."

Parker frowned, as if he was in deep thought about something.

"Can we get ice-cweam!?"

Brennan raised her eyebrows. She had sort of gotten used to Parker's impromptu ideas, but they still kind of surprised her.

"Ice-cream? Didn't you just have lunch a few hours ago?"

Parker counted the hours on his fingers. "That was two, no fhree, no four hours ago Dr. Bones!" He exclaimed with shock that she didn't realize how long ago lunch was.

"Are you sure you want ice-cream, I'm sure your dad's going to make you dinner in a couple hours."

"But we don't have to tell him, you can tell him that there was twaffic. That's what mommy does when we're late."

"Does she?"

"Yes! Please Dr. Bones! I really want ice-cweam!"

Brennan hesitated. Booth was already angry enough at her as it was, she didn't want him to get even madder if she was late with Parker, but he seemed so eager, and he was right she could say there was traffic.

"Ok Parker we'll get ice-cream."

Parker bounced up and down in his seat when the young anthropologist admitted her defeat.

"Yay!"

"I know a great place, right near here."

She finished her thought in her head. Booth always takes me there.

"Cool! What's your favorite flavor Dr. Bones?"

"Chocolate."

Parker blew his hair out of his face, frowning at her choice. "Thas boring Dr. Bones."

"Boring huh? What's you favorite flavor?"

"Green apple cotton candy!"

Brennan winced, imagining what Green Apple Cotton Candy ice-cream would taste like. She guessed that it was exciting enough to entertain a 5 year old.

"Yum."

"It's really yummy! It has…."

Brennan was happy that she had Parker to distract her from thinking about Booth. She tried to concentrate on his description of the unappealing ice-cream, rather then the painful conversation that kept replaying itself in her mind.

Brennan walked into the small ice-cream parlor, correction, more like Parker dragged her into the ice-cream parlor.

Booth had introduced her to it a few months ago after they spent a particularly grueling day outside examining remains. DC in August was not exactly comfortable. The ice-cream had been delicious and they had gone back many times afterwards.

"Come on Dr. Bones, you're so slow."

"Sorry Parker."

The teenage boy who had his nose immersed in a comic book behind the counter, immediately straightened his glasses, and stood up a little straighter when Brennan walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Rainbow Ice-cream Parlor, how can I help you?"

She had a feeling that the boy who's name was Wayne, thanks to his plastic name tag, was staring at her quite intently. She wanted to laugh since he looked so funny wearing a bright red ice-cream t-shirt over his baggy jeans.

Scanning the many flavors of ice-cream, she decided to be boring and order the same thing. Booth would probably scold her for not being more adventurous. She was about to smile, but then remembered that she was angry at him, and focused on telling Wayne her order.

"Yeah, can I have---,"

She was cut off by Parker pulling forcefully on her shirt.

"Dr. Bones, I can't see!"

She held up a finger to Wayne, who smiled slightly stalkerishly at her. Picking Parker up with ease, she balanced him on her hip.

"Can you see now Parker?"

"Yes, but can you read them to me?"

"Sure, let me just order first, ok?"

Parker nodded, and she turned her attention back at Wayne, who had ice-cream scooper in hand.

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate please, in a cone."

"Is that all?"

He replied in a nasally tone.

_Obviously not, why else would I have lifted Parker up to see the flavors?_

"No, he's going to order, just hold on a second."

"Ok Parker, there's Vanilla, Strawberry, Coffee chip, Moose Tracks, Chocolate, Cookie & Cream, Lemon Meringue---,"

"I want Moose Twacks, and Cookies and Cream!"

She raised her eyebrows, "Both?"

"Please?"

"Would your dad let you?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

Brennan tapped her fingers on the glass ice-cream cases to Wayne who seemed to be lingering near them.

"Have you made up your decision yet?"

"Yes, you heard him obviously, or are you deaf?"

"I heard him, let me just get that for you."

Wayne scurried quickly to serve them their ice-cream. He handed Brennan's hers first, and then Parker's, which was wisely served in a bowl. She knew he would most likely spill it if it was in a cone. As it was, Brennan cone was melting rapidly onto her fingers.

Brennan paid Wayne, who waved goodbye, as they walked out the door of the ice-cream shop and into Brennan's small sports car. She knew it was paranoid, but she checked the trunk before they got in, just to make sure he hadn't been following her.

She turned to look at Parker, who seemed to be in euphoria with his ice-cream.

"So Parker, this is going to be our little secret right?"

He nodded, as he spooned the melting ice-cream into his mouth, although he succeeded in getting more on his face then actually in his mouth.

"Yes, I won't tell daddy, I promise."

She turned on the ignition, dreading having to go and face Booth. She usually was good at confrontation, but with Booth, she didn't know what to say.

"Good, because he isn't exactly happy with me as it is."

Brennan knocked quietly on the door to Booth's apartment. Maybe he wasn't there.

_Who am I kidding of course he's here._

She looked around the halls, not really wanting to be there all alone with Parker. She looked at Parker to make sure that he didn't have anymore ice-cream on his face. She had tried extra hard to wash it all off so Booth wouldn't know.

She tapped her toes on the ground, and then almost jumped when the door swung open to reveal Booth. She didn't look into his eyes, instead focused on the ground as she walked into the apartment.

Parker jumped into his father's arms, smiling.

"Daddy, sorry we're late. There was lots of twaffic."

"That's ok buddy."

Booth tried to catch Brennan's eyes as he ruffled Parker's hair, but she just looked around the apartment, trying to look anywhere except at him. The tension was so thick she felt like she was suffocating.

_I really screwed up. I didn't mean to hurt her_.

"Bones,"

Brennan sighed, biting her lip. "I'm going to stay at my apartment tonight."

"Bones, you know you can't---,"

She interrupted him, her tone cold. "I don't really feel like talking to you right now."

"Parker, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Parker scrambled out of his fathers arms; he threw himself around Brennan's legs, not letting her move.

"No, Dr. Bones! Don't go!"

She crouched down to his level, smoothing his hair out with her hand.

"Sweetie, I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

Brennan immediately felt bad when she saw Parker's tears. She looked up to Booth, their eyes meeting. She couldn't stay with him tonight. She was too angry and hurt, and it was just too hard. Even if she was scared as hell to be alone, it hurt too much.

Brennan wiped away Parker's tears with her thumb.

"Don't cry Parker, k? Big boys don't cry, you want to be strong when you grow up just like you're daddy, don't you?"

Parker nodded.

"I promise I'll be back tomorrow sweetie, and we can get more ice-cream, how does that sound?"

She whispered the last part in Parker's ear. He smiled widely.

"Ok."

"Ok."

She ruffled his hair reassuringly, standing up.

"Bones, it's not safe and you know it."

Brennan's eyes met his, the iciness sending shivers down his back. He could see past them though, where she was vulnerable and hurt. And obviously not in a good frame of mind to be making her own decisions.

"I don't remember asking for you opinion."

_I deserved that. But she doesn't know what she's doing. I can already feel that something's not right._

Before she left, she turned again. "Don't follow me Booth."

She slammed the door forcefully, the silence great between Booth and Parker. With both of them so accustomed to her being there, it was extremely quiet.

"Daddy, aren't you going to go get her?"

"I don't know buddy. I don't know."

The obnoxious ringing of her phone was the only sound in the dark hallways of Brennan's apartment building. She already knew that the caller ID said Booth. He had called already about 10 times.

Part of her wanted to pick it up, and let him hug her and bring her back to his apartment. She was scared almost to an unbelievable level, her entire body was already shaking and she still wasn't even in her apartment.

The more stubborn part though didn't want to even speak to him. Right now she wished she was anywhere but here.

Fumbling with the keys, she pulled open her door, flipping the lights on. Something didn't feel right, but she tried to shake it off.

Dropping the keys on the table, she turned to lock the door, when she came face to face with the man she assumed was her attacker. He smirked maliciously at her, and she tried to run, but he grabbed her, pushing her forcefully against the hard marble counter, covering her mouth, and pushing the knife against her throat.

"Dr. Brennan, I assume you got my note. Maybe you should have thought better about leaving the safety of your FBI agent's apartment, its going to be the last time you ever see him. He probably won't be pleased when he finds your dead body rotting in your apartment tomorrow morning."

Brennan let the hot tears escape her eyes, as she tried to scream again, but his hand was covering her mouth. She was thinking, not that it would do any good.

_He's going to kill me Booth. Please. Please help me. I need you._


	16. Lost Light

**Sorry I didnt post last night ,so heres a really um...whats the word, exhilerating chapi, review please thanks :)**

Booth tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, while the light seemed to take forever to change. He could have sworn that the impending light had been red for hours, when really it had only been about 30 seconds.

About 10 minutes after Brennan had left Booth had finally come to his senses to follow her. He shouldn't have let her go in the first place. Whoever was after her, wasn't going to miss and opportunity like this.

He wasn't about to leave Parker alone in his apartment when there were serial killers running around, so he had knocked on the Mrs. Shannon's door, the good natured little old lady who always gave Parker cookies and milk after school, asking if she could look after him for a little while. Parker hadn't been to happy about the situation, but Booth explained that he was going to get Brennan back and Parker had happily agreed.

Now sitting in traffic, it seemed like it had been hours ago when he left the apartment. That was plenty of time for her to be attacked.

Don't think like that think like that Booth. She's probably fine.

"Come on, come on Bones pick up."

Booth held the phone to his ear; the continual ringing he heard signaled that she wasn't picking up.

"Hi, you've reached Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm not here right now, please leave me a message. If this pertains to work you can call my number at the Jeffersonian Institute. 450-8---,"

Booth snapped the phone shut in frustration. That had been his 5th call and still she hadn't picked up. He was still a good 10 minutes from her apartment, and he had the lingering feeling that something wasn't right.

It wasn't like her not to pick up. Usually when she was angry at him, which was now, she'd pick up with a terse "Stop calling me Booth" and then hang up. He wanted to hear her voice as reassurance that she was all right.

He didn't blame her for being angry. He knew she was more hurt then angry at him. He didn't know what had come over him, telling her that she wasn't Parker's mother, and never would be? It was obvious that Parker had taken a special liking to Brennan, but he knew that Bones would never intentionally try to take Rebecca's role in Parker's life. She was too sensitive about her abandonment issues to do something like that.

Booth hit send again on his phone, as he finally accelerated through the red light, almost hitting several pedestrians in the process. He knew something was up, and the red light would just have to wait.

Brennan was having trouble breathing. She wished she could just pass out and wake up and have this all be over. Instead she was awake with a knife pressed against her throat. Not exactly an optimal situation.

_How am I going to get out of this one? Oh right, I'm probably not._

"Dr. Brennan, do you know why I didn't kill you in the first place?"

"I don't care."

"Oh I'm sure you do care Dr. Brennan. Wouldn't you like to know the truth before you die?"

"I would rather die, than hear anything from you."

She hissed angrily. He was toying with her, she hated that. He was probably going to kill her anyway, so what did it matter if she was nice to him.

"Not very smart Dr. Brennan, not very smart."

He yanked back her head, slamming it with great force into her concrete counter top. She screamed, the pain rocketing in her head like someone had just dropped a thousand pound weight on her head. She felt warm blood trickle down her face.

Just as she gasped for air, he slammed her against the countertop again, this time blood gushing from where her head had slammed into the edge. He shoved her down on the ground, the back of her head slamming into the edge of the table.

Her eyes blurred, and she saw double of the menacing man approaching her. He pulled out the knife brandishing it with menace. She tried to crawl backwards, but he kicked her down with his foot, pushing against her throat.

She gasped for air where his heavy boot was pushing on her wind pipe. His face concealed in shadow, he smirked down at her.

"Now Dr. Brennan, where were we?"

She didn't have enough air to speak, but she whimpered, wishing that she hadn't been such and idiot to leave her Booth's. She'd never see him again.

"Ah yes, the impending subject of your death. I didn't kill you first Dr. Brennan, because I know you're smart. Usually the women that I prey on are dingbats, idiots with no clue which way the world goes. But you, you're intriguing. You've been through more then most people, and came out stronger. It was wonderful, watching you break down with guilt at the other people's lives that I took because you were alive. Such a strong women ruined."

"And that's why I planned to kill you the whole time, Dr. Brennan. You weren't smart enough this time."

He moved down closer to her, pulling knife teasingly around her face, and then moving it closer to her throat. She tried to move, but he was holding her too tightly.

Just as he was about to continue, the ringing of Brennan's phone filled the quiet room with the cheerful first notes of Gwen Stefani's "Sweet Escape."

He kept his foot pressed hard on her throat as he reached for the phone, chuckling as he read the LCD screen.

"Agent Booth? Should I answer Dr.Brennan?"

Brennan tried to move beneath his hold, her eyes hopeful at Booth's name, but he pushed her down.

"Don't get excited now, you'll be dead by the time he gets here."

He flipped open the phone, smiling conceitedly.

"Bones! Are you alright?"

"I'm afraid that it's not Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth."

"You son of a b$tch. You touch her and I will kill you."

"What could you possibly do Agent Booth, if she's already dead?"

He harshly closed the phone, leaving Booth with nothing, as he turned his attention to the young scientist who was quickly loosing hope and consciousness as he approached her.

"Goodbye Dr. Brennan."

_Oh my god. This is it. I'm dead; he's going to kill me._

Sliding the knife down her face he pressed the sharp blade against her throat, and as he was about to dig it in deeper, letting the crimson blood stain her perfect white creamy skin the resounding shot of a gun echoed throughout the apartment, and then everything was silent.

**Cliffee...press the button :)**


	17. Stay

Booth ran across the apartment, the FBI team he had requested following quickly behind, their guns poised and ready. The man that he had shot was clearly dead, after a perfectly executed shot to the back of his head. When Booth shot, he didn't miss, especially in a situation involving Brennan.

As he hurried to where the man had been kneeling, his knees on Brennan's chest, obviously making it nearly impossible for her to breathe, he could barely see his partner. The only thing made clear that it was her was the cascade of dark hair, fanned out from under the attacker's body. The fact that blood was also streaked copiously in her hair didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

Booth almost wanted to throw up seeing the blood, he was already scared enough, so seeing her blood definitely wasn't helping the situation. Neither was the thought that another second later, she would have unquestionably been dead.

_She can't be dead. Not Bones, not like this._

When Booth had shot him, he had collapsed on Brennan, and Booth kicked him over careful not to slide the knife farther then it had already been pressed into her throat.

The delicate face of his partner was revealed; deep cuts evident on her forehead, crimson blood covered her beautiful face, and stained her hair. He couldn't handle seeing Brennan like this. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to her.

Kneeling down, he lifted her body, holding her in his arms. Her eyes were still closed and his fear was increasing by the second.

Smoothing her hair, he shook her softly, trying to elicit some sort of sign that she was still alive. He could feel her breathing, quick and shallow as it was.

"Bones, Bones. Wake up."

She didn't move, her face as still as it had been a second before.

"Come on Bones. You can't be dead. You need to wake up. Please."

Booth pressed his forehead to her's softly, trying to push back the emotion he felt in his chest. She couldn't give up, because it would make it a hell of a lot easier for him to.

The last thing Brennan had heard was the shot ring out through the apartment. It seemed far away, distant. Like it wasn't really happening. All she could feel was the immense weight on top of her, and the cold blade of the knife. She had closed her eyes, trying to wish herself out. The sharp white pain seared through her throat as he pressed the knife down, and then it was gone, and he collapsed on top of her, making it even harder for air to find its way into her lungs.

Now she could hear the faint sound of a voice. It seemed familiar. Fluttering her eyes open, she tried to make out who it was but all she saw was shadows, her eyes flicking nervously across the room.

"Thank god, Bones can you hear me?"

Shutting her eyes tightly, she opened them again, her vision was blurred, but she could make out the vague outline of Booth kneeling above her.

Her head pounded. Was she alive? Was she dreaming? The last thing she remembered was the knife pressing down on her throat, a move which should have been fatal. Logically.

She moaned, the pain from her head making it hard for her to speak, that and trying desperately to get air into her lungs, which had been so deprived.

"Booth?"

"Bones, everything is going to be ok, stay with me."

She shut her eyes again, swallowing thickly; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Booth." She groaned, all she wanted to do was sleep, the dull pain numbing her brain.

He smoothed her hair, trying to make sure she didn't pass out. He could tell that her injuries would substantial. He hadn't cut her throat, but her head was bleeding fast, and as he glanced around the apartment, he could see the blood stained on her counter.

_The s.o.b slammed her head into her concrete counter. She's not looking good._

"Bones, listen I need to go and get help."

Brennan lifted her arm, grabbing onto his arm.

"No, stay…don't leave me."

"Bones, don't talk like that. You're not going to die. I promise."

"Booth it hurts."

"I know, you need to stay with me though. Ok, I can't loose you Bones. I can't."

"You won't."

The words were hard to get out, and she could barely make out his face anymore, her vision blurred so much. Everything seemed to be getting darker, and it was all she could do to keep her eye open.

Booth linked his fingers into hers, squeezing softly. He felt her squeeze his hand softly before her eyes closed again, and he feared it would be for the last time.

It seemed like hours had passed by. Like it had been forever. In reality it had only been an hour. And hour waiting in the gloomy waiting room. The white wall sparsely decorated with cheap painting made Booth want to throw up.

What made him even sicker were the smiling laughing people sitting around him. People wearing broad grins spread across waited their faces, their eyes sparkling as they laughed. Wasn't this supposed to be a hospital? A hospital where people got sick, and died? The waiting room was a place where people for news about people they loved, not where people smiled. People weren't supposed to smile in a waiting room.

Or at least Booth didn't. He pressed his face into his hands, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Brennan had gone into surgery and hour ago, and he hadn't heard anything. He dreaded the time when the Dr. came out, because there was no way to tell whether the news was bad or good.

He watched as the smiling people around him got pulled out of the room by doctors whose faces told the entire story. The people, who had seemed so animated and happy, walked back into the room their faces tear stained. It was obvious which way the news went.

Booth didn't want that to happen. He didn't want a doctor to come out and tell him that Brennan hadn't made it.

She had passed out again in his arms while they were at her apartment, luckily he had been able to carry her out of the apartment into the ambulance that had been called by the FBI team. At the hospital, after a CT scan, it had been determined that the blows to the head Brennan had a sub dermal hemotoma.

After spending two years with the squint squad, Booth had heard the term enough to know it meant bleeding in the brain. Brennan had been rushed into surgery to try and stop the bleeding, but that seemed like an eternity ago now.

He had called Angela and the rest of the squints who had shown up immediately. For scientists who showed so much dedication to their job, they never seemed to have a problem dropping everything when something went wrong with their fearless leader.

Angela had hugged Booth, and he could see she was on the verge of crying, and he knew he had to be strong. For Angela, for the rest of the squints, and most of all for Bones. She had to pull through this.

Booth leaned back in his chair. Angela, Zach, and Hodgins had gone to get coffee. Cam had been in an important meeting with the Jeffersonian Board, so she had called, saying she would be there later.

He felt someone sit next to him, and he found himself looking straight at Angela. She smiled weakly at him. Booth knew even if all the blood and gore freaked Angela out, she was strong. And she was always the strongest for Brennan.

"I got you some coffee. I figured you'd need it."

Booth took the coffee, taking a sip, and wincing as it burned his throat.

"Thanks Angela."

"How are you doing Booth?"

"How do you think?"

Angela reached over, rubbing Booth's shoulder softly.

"Booth she's going to pull threw this."

"What if she doesn't? God, I can't even…I don't know what I'd do."

"She will Booth."

Booth sighed, and looked at Angela, who seemed to be holding up better then he was.

"She will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I believe in the good. And even more, I believe in Brennan. I believe that she wants to live, and that means a lot. I believe that she doesn't want to leave the world Booth. She doesn't want to leave you. I have to believe that, or else there's nothing."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. This is my fault: what happened to her."

"It isn't your fault Booth. You didn't do anything to hurt her."

"Exactly. I didn't do anything. I let her leave. And look what happened, she ended up almost dead. Or…"

Angela grabbed his arm, making her face him.

"Listen to me. You can't blame yourself for this. Its nobodies fault, except the man who attacked her. Brennan doesn't blame you; don't blame yourself Booth."

"I promised her I would protect her."

"You did the best you could Booth, that's all you can do. That's all anyone can do."

"It's not good enough. Not good enough for Bones."

Angela was about to respond when a young doctor approached them. Booth didn't estimate him to be older then Brennan, 30, 31, but there was age in his face. Experience. Booth imagined that being a doctor, you gained a lot of that very quickly.

"Excuse me, but are you Miss Brennan's family?"

"Dr. Brennan."

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan. I'm Dr. Christensen, Dr. Brennan's doctor."

Booth stood up, extending his hand out to the doctor.

"Agent Seeley Booth, this is Angela Montenegro."

The doctor nodded at Angela who noted that he wasn't smiling. Not a good sign.

"Nice to meet you both, if I could speak to you alone Agent Booth?"

Booth nodded, he followed the doctor into a long corridor. Booth could see patients in rooms all around, being tended to by nurses and doctors.

"How is she? Is she ok?"

"Are you her boyfriend? Husband, brother? I just want to be sure I'm addressing the right person."

"With all do respect Dr. Christensen can you get on with it please?"

The doctor didn't blanch, which surprised Booth. But he was sure he saw a lot of aggressive people in his line of work.

"Agent Booth, there were complications with the surgery…"

In a split second, it felt like Booth's world had ended.


	18. Wish You Back

Had he heard him right? Complications? Booth had seen enough, Grey's Anatomy, Scrubs, and ER to know what complications meant. It was the doctor's way of saying that things were basically shot to hell. It meant something had gone wrong. That was impossible, Bones couldn't be…dead. She just couldn't, it was Bones.

Booth tried to gain some semblance of self-control before he slammed the young doctor against the wall.

"Complications?"

"Agent Booth, if you'll let me finish."

"If you killed my girlfriend, I swear I will personally end your medical career, I won't even think twice."

The doctor's eyes widened notably, he wasn't so calm and collected anymore.

"Dr. Brennan isn't dead. She pulled through the surgery, but she flat lined several times on the table. She was down for a few minutes, and it is possible that she might have sustained some brain damage, we'll be unable to tell until she wakes up."

Booth swiped a hand over his face in frustration. Bones couldn't have brain damage. She was one of the smartest women he knew. He wished he was dreaming all of this. That this was just a horrible nightmare he needed to wake up from.

"Brain damage? What does that mean?"

Booth prayed that he wasn't going to say what he could almost predict he was going to.

"During the surgery, we didn't go anywhere near her oral functions or eye sight, but we did do some work near the part of her brain that effects her memory. It is possible that she might have temporary or permanent memory loss, but it is not certain. She could wake up fine, as I said, we won't know until she wakes up."

Brennan couldn't loose her memory. That would mean she would loose everything, loose all the things that had happened between them, the feelings that she had about him. That was what he was most afraid of, but never the less he breathed a deep sigh of relief just knowing she was alive.

"Is she awake?"

"She's just being pulled out of anesthesia now, but I'm sure she'll be pretty weak after such and extensive surgery, but you'll be able to come in and see her in a few minutes. I can't guarantee that she'll be awake."

Booth just nodded, trying to comprehend all the information that was being thrown at him.

She's alive. At least I have that. But what if she doesn't remember. What if she doesn't remember us?

"If there's anything else I can do for you Agent Booth, don't hesitate to ask."

Dr. Christensen smiled at him sympathetically, walking away down the halls, no doubt going to check on another patient, leaving Booth alone.

Why did things like this always have to happen to him? If he had just been there, just a little while before, he could have stopped this. He should have stopped her from leaving his apartment, but the way she had looked at him when she left. Like she couldn't believe she had ever spent her time with someone who would hurt her like that.

Booth leaned his forehead against the wall of the hospital. He slammed his fist hard against the wall in angst, enjoying the pain that rocketed up his arm, distracting him from the guilt that was ringing around in his head.

He took a few more minutes to compose himself before breathing deeply and walking down the deserted hallways to confront the squints.

"Brain damage?"

The way Angela was looking at him made him feel even guiltier. The entire squint squad were looking at him like lost puppies waiting for an explanation on who was going to adopt them. Hodgins and Zach looked particularirly lost.

"Yeah, the doctor said that she flat lined during surgery, but they don't know."

"With the amount of cranial damage that you described Dr. Brennan having, it would be highly likely that she sustained brain damage."

They all glared at Zach, who looked clueless. He didn't realize how it sounded, but Booth wanted to pummel him through the wall. He was too much like Brennan for his own good.

Hodgins rubbed his hands together, as if he didn't know how to comprehend the information.

"So what does that mean, I mean Zach's the bone guy, and Brennan. Is she going to be ok?"

"She has to be ok."

Hodgins wrapped and arm around Angela, rubbing her shoulder softly. She looked on the verge of tears, and Booth hated himself for it.

"It's possible that she might have…memory loss."

Angela sighed loudly, and Booth could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Memory loss? Brennan can't have memory loss, oh my god. She…that's just not possible."

"Babe, Brennan will be ok. She's strong."

"God, I can't believe this. I need to sit down."

Booth rubbed his temples, as Angela and Hodgins sat down. Zach sat next to them, and everything was quiet, as if they were all trying to think of what was the right thing to say. There wasn't really anything.

He was yanked out of his deep thoughts by a little body running into his legs at full speed. He looked down to see Parker, smiling up at him.

"Daddy!"

Booth leaned down to pick up his son, who was being followed by Sophie, who once Booth had called, had driven to pick up Parker and take him to the hospital. Booth had to pay her extra, but he needed Parker. Bones needed Parker.

"Hey buddy, did you and Sophie get here ok?"

"Yes, she droved extra fast, but don't worry not too fast." Parker smiled widely at him father. He wasn't aware of the seriousness of the situation; after all he was only 4.

Before Booth could get in a word edge wise, Parker continued talking, words shooting out like a typewriter.

"Is Dr. Bones ok?"

"Yeah buddy. She's ok?"

"Really, can we go and see her! I tolds her to be careful, but I guess she didn't listen."

Booth smiled at his son. He wished it had been that simple.

"Parker, Bones is ok, but she hurt her head."

"Is she still smart?"

"She's still smart, but when we go and see her, she might not remember."

"I forget things some times."

"No it's not the same bud, if she doesn't remember you I don't want you to be upset. It doesn't mean she doesn't still like you ok. She just hurt her head really badly."

Parker's face scrunched up in fear, fat tears rolled down his face.

"She won't remember me Daddy? I want her to."

Booth wiped the tears away with his thumb, pulling his son into a tight hug, stroking his curly hair. He closed his eyes, praying to god that Brennan would wake up and remember them. If not for him, for Parker.

"I know Parker, I want her to to. So much." 

Booth hugged Parker tightly, for the first time, letting the tears fall for his girlfriend, who might not remember him at all.

Booth led Parker by the hand through the door to the small room. The nurse closed the door behind them, and Booth realized how quiet it really was in the room. The only sound was the bleeping of the heart monitors attached to Brennan's chest.

It pained Booth to see her like this. Her dark hair hit the top of her blue spotted hospital gown, and there was a white bandage wrapped around her head. She looked paler then usual, her eyes remained shut, and he longed to see her sky blue eyes flutter open.

The only reassuring thing was the consistent movement of her chest as she breathed softly.

Parker walked slowly to the bed, as if he was afraid he would scare her. He climbed up on the bed, opening the bag that he was carrying in his small hands. He pulled out a large pint of Haagen-Dazs chocolate ice-cream. Booth smiled, taking a seat in a chair by the window.

"Dr. Bones, I brought this ice-cweam cause you said it was your favowite."

He leaned over, hugging her softly.

"I weally hope your head feels better. Please renember me. And Daddy, cause Daddy misses you."

Parker hopped off the bed softly, and stumbled over to where Booth was sitting. He tapped his knee with urgency.

"Daddy, aren't you going to say anything to Dr. Bones?"

"Buddy, maybe you want to wait outside, with Zach and Angela?"

Parker made a face, as if his father was crazy. "No Daddy, I want to be here when Dr. Bones wakes up. To make sure she renembers."

"Ok, but you have to be quiet while I talk to her."

Parker nodded with exuberance, climbing onto one of the chairs and curling up. Booth could tell that in within moments he was asleep. It was close to 11 o'clock, way past Parkers bed time.

Booth moved closer to the bed, watching as she breathed slowly. He interlaced his warm fingers in her cold ones, rubbing his thumb in circles absentmindedly over her knuckles like he always did.

He sighed, trying to think of what to say.

"Here's the thing Bones. God, I don't know how this happened to us. You and me. A second everything was fine. I mean, better then fine. I'm in love with you, I finally told you. And then you're lying in a hospital bed. It's all my fault, I should have protected you. I should have been there."

Booth looked down, and then back at Brennan. He reached over, tucking her hair behind her ears, trying to figure out the things to say. He had so much to say, but he had never been great with words. Perfect combination.

"I'm scared Bones. I'm scared that you're going to wake up, and not remember anything. I need you to remember us. This is sad really, that I'm so attached to you. I've never been this way about anyone. But you, since the day we met, I can't clear my head. You're always there. And for better or worse, I can't seem to tear myself away. I need you. More then anything Bones. You have to remember that."

Booth blinked back the tears, breathing in quickly. He wouldn't cry twice, he needed to be strong. Stronger then he was being now.

Brennan could hear a voice in the distance. It seemed like it was far away. She recognized it, and she tried to open her eyes, but it felt like she was at the bottom of a well, like looking up at a tiny bit of light. She wanted to wake up; she wanted to tell him that she needed him. She wanted him to hug her, and wrap his arm's around her.

Booth looked again at Brennan, but she didn't wake up. She didn't move. Booth looked over at Parker, who seemed to have woken up from his nap. Booth knew Parker was probably exhausted, and he should bring him back to Sophie to take home. Brennan hadn't heard him.

He pulled his fingers out of hers, leaning down and kissing her forehead, he was about to walk out with Parker, when something stopped him. Maybe the best thing he could hear.

"Booth."


	19. Nostalgia Isn't So Sweet

**2nd to last chapter!! You guys have been so great, 3 :)**

Booth turned to see Brennan's eyes fluttering open softly. Had he imagined that ? She had just said his name hadn't she?

"Booth."

There it was again, he wasn't imagining it. She was sitting up, a pained look on her face.

Booth quickly rushed back to the where he was sitting. Brennan noticed how concerned he looked; all she could think about was the pain pounding in her head. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to wish away some of the pain, but it didn't go away.

"Bones, do you know who I am?"

Does he think I'm an idiot? Of course I know who he is.

"What are you talking about Booth? Of course I know who you are."

Booth closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh of relief. She knew who he was, but was she going to remember the progression in their relationship over the past few weeks?

Parker clung to his father's hand, a smile spreading across his face at the anthropologist's recognition.

Jumping away from his father, he climbed up on the bed, hugging Brennan tightly. She was surprised, but hugged him back, stroking his hair softly.

Parker sat up, looking directly at Brennan, grinning.

"Dr. Bones! You renember us!"

Brennan's eyes shifted to Booth, looking for answers. She had no idea where she was or what had gone on. The last thing she remembered was walking out of Booth's apartment almost crying from the fight they'd had.

"Sweetie of course I remember you. What are you two talking about? What happened?"

"You gotted hurt. But don't worry, I broughted you chocolate ice-cweam cause you said it was your favorite."

Brennan's eyes lit up seeing the giant pint of chocolate ice-cream sitting waiting for her on the bedside table. She would ask Booth what was going on, but first she was going to indulge in the miracle that was chocolate ice-cream. It was so sweet of Parker to have brought it for her.

"Aww…thanks Parker. Did you bring a spoon too?"

"Yes, I'll get it for you."

Parker hopped off the bed, grabbed the ice-cream along with a spoon, and handed it eagerly to Brennan.

"Thank you."

She dug in hungrily, savoring the taste of the ice-cream. She found herself quite hungry, and the last time she remembered consciously eating was with Angela at the lab. Who knows how much time had passed by since then. She was obviously at a hospital, and from the bandage and pain she was feeling from her head, she figured she'd had some sort of brain surgery. It was unnerving that she didn't remember any of this, but from the look of Booth's face, he did.

Booth smiled weakly at Brennan devouring the ice-cream with so much vigor. If she didn't remember the last few hours, was she going to remember their fight? Part of him hoped not, but he knew he needed to apologize; his words had been way too harsh.

"Parker, I need to talk to Bones."

Parker nodded wisely, knowing that his father needed time with his favorite scientist. Parker jumped up on the bed once again, hugging Brennan tightly.

"I'm really glad you renember me."

"Me too Parker."

Parker jumped off the bed, skipping out in the halls where Sophie was waiting, leaving the partners alone, the silence overbearing.

If the last thing she remembers is me yelling at her, she's probably still pretty pi$$ed. I don't blame her.

"Booth, what's going on? How did I get here?"

"You honestly don't remember?"

"No, do you think I'd be joking while I'm lying in a hospital bed coming out of a surgery I had no idea I had?"

Booth sighed, swiping a hand over his face in frustration. He didn't know what to say to her. "I forgot to tell you Bones, a couple hours ago you were almost murdered by a serial killer?" How could he break it to her easily?

"I assume you remember our fight?"

She glared at him, her icy eyes sending chills down her spine. "How I could forget, you yelled at me for no reason."

"Bones I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, you know that. Just with everything that's been happening, you picked up Parker, and I had no idea where either of you were. I thought something had happened to you. I was scared."

She looked away for a second, and then back up at him. "Well you didn't have to yell at me for it."

"I know, are you going to forgive me or do I have to beg?"

Brennan smiled; it wasn't easy to stay mad at him when he looked at her like that. Plus she couldn't have him leaving because she needed to know what happened.

He grinned at her, "Is that a yes?"

Brennan moved her hand next to his, lacing their fingers together. She nodded, smiling wider.

"Yes."

The smiled at each other for a while, before Brennan broke the comfortable silence. She knew she had to ruin their happiness with the depressing question of why she was in the hospital, but she needed to know. What had happened to her? Did Booth not want to tell her, because it was something horrible? Had she tried to kill herself?

"Booth, how did I get here? What happened?"

"Think a second, you don't remember anything?"

Brennan racked her brain. Where she usually could remember anything, she was drawing a blank. She shook her head in disappointment.

"No, nothing. I remember leaving your apartment, that's all."

Booth took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to tell his girlfriend that she had almost been murdered.

"Ok, well this is going to be hard to hear."

"Booth, come on, stop dancing around the subject. Just tell me."

"You were attacked again Bones."

Brennan turned away, sighing she shut her eyes, and then looked back at Booth, willing him to continue.

"He tried to kill you Bones. He slammed your head into your concrete counter, and then he almost…slit your throat," Booth winced with the words, but Brennan kept listening so he continued.

"I came in, just in time. I shot him, but you were unconscious. Luckily we got you to the hospital, because you had cranial bleeding. The doctor told me you might have memory loss, I was scared that you wouldn't remember us."

Booth squeezed her hand reassuringly, his thumb drawing circles over her knuckles.

"Booth, I'll always remember you. I promise."

He smiled up at her. She could see how worried he really had been, his eyes were blood shot as if he'd been crying, which she suspected he had been.

"There's something else I need to apologize for Bones."

She was confused. What else did he need to apologize for? He hadn't done anything.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For letting this happen to you. I never should have let you leave. I should have protected you. I'm so sorry."

"Booth, you saved my life. This isn't your fault. None of this is. I told you not to follow me, and it's a good thing you didn't listen, or else I wouldn't be here."

Booth smiled up at her, leaning in closer he kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss, and both of them pulled back grinning like teenagers.

Angela watched from outside, holding Parker who was watching his father and his favorite forensic anthropologist smile widely at each other.

"Angela, does my daddy love Dr. Bones?"

Angela smiled at the little boy, and at her best friend who looked like she was healing quite well, and obviously hadn't forgotten Booth. Honestly, Angela believed that a person that had so much effect on her best friend's life could never be forgotten.

"Yes, sweetie. I think he does."


	20. Safe With You

**Last post guys! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed this story, I loved writing it, and thank you for all your amazing reviews along the way...If you wanna check out my other story "Open Your Eyes" you'd probably like it I hope, shameless plugging I now, but anyways on with the post... Enjoy!**

Booth reached for the keys to open the door to his apartment with some difficulty. The main reason for the difficulty was the 5'9" women that he was carrying asleep in his arms.

"Parker, buddy, can you grab the keys out of my pocket."

Parker nodded, standing on his tip toes to reach into Booth's back pocket and grab the keys. Booth adjusted Brennan slightly, holding her carefully. Her head was against his chest, her auburn hair fanned over her face. She had her arm draped around Booth's neck, and she was so close he could smell her shampoo.

Parker handed Booth the keys smiling widely up at him. "Thanks buddy."

"Daddy, Dr. Bones is ok right?"

"She's fine Parker, she's just sleeping."

It had been six days since Brennan's surgery. She had been recovering quite well, and the doctors decided that she was well enough to go home. The gauzy bandage had been removed from her face, and they had sent her on her way with strict orders to take it easy, and come back if she had any painful headaches.

Booth had been at her bedside every day, along with the rest of the squint brigade. Angela had baked double fudge chocolate cupcakes with chocolate butter cream frosting for Brennan, who seemed to have an addiction to chocolate. Brennan devoured two very quickly, explaining guiltily that the hospital food really wasn't very good.

The attention had easily been turned off if her when Parker, on his 3rd cupcake, had ended up with more cupcake frosting on his face then in his mouth.

Booth was glad that she was ok. He was more then glad, ecstatic really, and he could tell that all the squints were quite relieved that their fearless leader was well and as healthy as ever.

Rebecca had had trouble with her passport in the Bahamas, so she wouldn't be back for another week, letting Parker stay with him for another week. He loved having his son with him, and he knew that Parker liked to spend time with him and Bones together. Even at 5, he could feel their connection. A 5-year old could sense they were supposed to be together, and it had taken them almost 3 years. That said a lot.

Brennan's attacker, and the murderer of the seven other girls, had been determined dead at the scene after Booth had shot him. Tyler Fox had been his name, and the squints had easily been able to connect him forensically with the other murders. He had seen the relief that flooded his girlfriend's face when he told her that Tyler Fox had been killed, and she was safe. She had never looked happier.

After a long argument with Booth and the doctors about whether or not Brennan needed to be escorted out of the hospital in a wheel chair, which she ended up winning, they had gotten and early dinner with Parker at the dinner. Brennan had engulfed the food, and he realized she must have not really been eating the hospital food, which he noted, probably wasn't good for her already slim frame. He had scolded her on it, and she had just glared at him, and eaten more of his French fries, which Parker laughed at hilariously.

On the way home in his spacious SUV, he had been talking to her, and noticed she wasn't responded. Apparently Brennan had been exhausted, and had fallen asleep in the front seat of the car.

He was quite proud of himself for carrying her all the way up to his apartment without waking her up. He had paid Parker a dollar for every minute he didn't talk, a prospect which was quite exciting for a five year old.

Booth pushed open the door, and Parker skipped in happy to be home. He and Booth had spent most of their time at the hospital with Brennan, and Parker was glad the young scientist was ok and coming home with them once again.

Booth whispered quietly to Parker. "Buddy, do you want to watch some cartoons? I'm going to help Bones sleep ok?"

"Sure Daddy." Parker tip toed quietly and whispered to Brennan. "Sleep well Dr. Bones."

Booth smiled at his son's attachment to his partner. "Make sure not to turn on the volume too loud, ok buddy."

Parker nodded before scampering off into the world of his favorite yellow underwater sponge.

Booth carried Brennan into his bedroom. The bed was made because he hadn't slept in it since Brennan had been admitted to the hospital. He had been too worried to sleep.

Laying her softly on the bed, he kicked off his shoes off quietly, and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms softly around her body, pulling her close to him. It was already 7 o'clock, but the sun was just only starting to set, casting long golden shadows over the city.

The warm April sun drifted lazily through the windows, laying warm shadows across the bed and its two occupants.

Brennan's dark hair cascaded across her bare shoulders, only covered by the thin straps of a white tank top. He ran his knuckles softly up and down her arm, closing his eyes and enjoying just being close to her, listening to the soft rhythmic sounds of her breathing.

He planted soft kisses up her arm and onto the graceful curve of her lightly freckled shoulder and then in the shallow dip of her collar bone. He kissed her jaw softly, tucking his chin in the bend between her neck and shoulders.

His happiness with the way there relationship was going could only be shadowed by the elation of her state of current existences. There had been a moment. A split second where she could have been gone. Where everything could have been gone. Luckily the moment had come and passed, deciding wisely that it wasn't wise to take Brennan from Booth, for either of them.

He breathed in the scent of her hair; the lavender shampoo that she always used was abundant. It was comforting to smell that, to know that she was there in his arms, perfectly safe from everything.

He slid his hands softly underneath her shirt, tracing light circles on her hip bones. It was then that she stirred, her blue eyes flickering open to look at him, a smile dancing across her lips.

His fingers absentmindedly continued the patterns he'd been tracing on her hips and she glanced down, curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

She turned on her side, her elbow propping her head up to face him.

"Did I fall asleep?"

He nodded, smiling at her, lifting himself up on his side so they were equal.

"In the car?"

"Yeah, you looked too cute to wake up."

She glared at him, but he could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"I'm not cute. I'm smart and opinionated and maybe tall, but I'm not cute."

Booth leaned in, kissing her softly. "I think you are," He continued planting kisses on her collar bones and her neck. "I think you're cute, and adorable, and sweet."

Brennan laughed, she had never thought of herself as cute. Puppies were cute. And stuffed animals, and sappy movie endings. Not a tall, dark haired, opinionated anthropologist. But she guessed that whatever floated Booth's boat was good enough for her.

The other reason she laughed was as his lips touched her skin, she was extremely ticklish so it was hard to keep her composure.

She kept laughing as he kissed her collar bones, "Stop Booth, please!"

Booth looked up to see her giggling uncontrollably. This he hadn't expected, and he thought he might use it to his advantage.

"A little ticklish are we Bones? You never shared that fact with me."

"I didn't deem it relevant."

He reached up tickling her viscously up her sides. She tried wiggling out of his reach, but no avail.

"I'd say its relevant now."

He laughed, continuing to tickle her, the sound of her giggles resounding throughout the small bedroom, and out the windows of the apartment.

"Booth…Stop!" She kept laughing, and getting the words out was difficult as he reached down tickling the bottoms of her feet. She tried to move away, but Booth pulled stronger, and she rolled around on the bed, giving up to the sensations that were running up her body.

Her eyes teared as she laughed, "What are you going to do for me if I promise to stop Bones?"

Between giggles she managed to find the words, although she thought in the back of her head that she might regret them later.

"Anything….just please stop. Please."

Booth raised his eyebrows at her, smiling widely. He would definitely be working this to his advantage in the future.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything, just make it stop please."

Booth stopped, lying down next to her on his side. He watched as she lay on her back, breathing in deeply trying to get her breath back. If she wasn't cute before, after that little incident, she was completely adorable.

After regaining her composure, she moved herself on her side to try and glare at him, but it wasn't exactly effective since she was smiling widely.

"That was mean."

"Hey, it's not my fault you are probably the most ticklish person ever."

"You didn't have to take advantage of me."

"You know I'll take advantage of you any time I want Bones."

He exaggerated his words with a raise of his eyebrows and a wide grin. She smiled mischievously at him.

"Are you objectifying me Booth?"

"No, of course not."

He chuckled gently, trying to push away the thoughts that were most definitely "objectifying" her. She pushed him playfully.

He rubbed his arm, even though it hadn't really hurt. "Oww…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you are such a big baby."

"You can make it up to me."

"Oh really? How?"

"Seeing since you owe me a favor."

"What? I don't owe you a favor."

"I seem to remember you saying, that you would do anything if I stopped tickling you."

He grinned at her, and he had to laugh at the alarm written across her face.

"That's not fair, I wasn't thinking straight."

"It was 30 seconds ago."

She groaned, knowing that he had tickled her just for this reason.

"Fine, but if you have some weird sexual fantasy in mind, dream on."

Booth made a face, "Bones you have your head in the gutter."

Brennan looked confused. "How can I have my head in the gutter, we're sitting on you're bed?"

Booth shook his head, "Head in the gutter is a saying Bones, which translates into you objectifying me."

"I wasn't!"

"Sure you weren't."

"Maybe I should go and talk to Parker; he's a lot less judgmental of me."

She made a move to get off the bed, but he pulled her back down, nearly falling on top of him.

"I'm just kidding Bones."

She smiled, but caught a glance at her watch, 7:43. How had it gotten so late?

"I know, but I probably should be going anyways."

This time it was his turn to look confused. Going? Where was she going?

"Going? Where were you planning on going?"

She looked down, her eyes concentrating on the pattern on Booth's sheets.

"Well since he's not out there anymore, and I'm safe, I just assumed I'd be going home. I mean I can't stay here forever Booth."

"Why not?"

She laughed uncomfortably, "I can't impose on you forever Booth, and I do have my own apartment."

It hadn't occurred to Booth that she would have to leave. He didn't want her to go; he would beg her not to leave if that was what it would take.

"Stay Bones. Stay with me."

He sounded so hopeful, but she wasn't sure. She wanted to stay with him, happy in his apartment with Parker, but happy didn't really seem to work with her. It was like they opposed each other, like to magnets.

"Booth, you wouldn't really want me to stay. I mean I don't want you to get tired of me."

"Tired of you?"

"That's what always happens. Relationships don't work for me. I don't know why. But that's what always happens. 'You're great Temperance, but its just not working.' I don't want that to happen with us."

She thinks I would get tired of her. How could someone get tired of a women like this?

"It won't Bones, I promise you. I'm not going to get tired of you, I swear. I can't get tired of someone I love. Just don't do this. Don't run."

She looked up, her eyes catching his. It hadn't gone past her that he had said he loved her. "Ok."

He smiled, "Ok."

"I guess I can stay an extra night. Or two."

Booth grinned widely, and Brennan couldn't help but notice how much Booth looked like Parker in that moment. It reminded her of how Parker had looked when she had said she would take him for ice-cream. Like it was the best thing that had ever happened.

That's how Booth made her feel. Like she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Booth leaned forward kissing her softly; he was surprised when she deepened the kiss, pulling herself on top of him. Their eyes locked intensely, as he rested his hands on her hips. Smiling widely, she leaned down whispering in his ear.

"Now about that favor."

Booth smiled, as he flipped her over kissing her, her laughs ringing throughout the apartment as the sun set on DC. And for the first time, Temperance Brennan was completely safe. She had the feeling that she would be for a long time. As darkness set over the city, there was nothing to fear; only anticipation of what would come next.

**Howdja like it? Press the button one.more. time...please?**


End file.
